Oh Really?
by kh-akuroku
Summary: AU "...I had suffered way too much to simply break with a no...", Axel's POV Warning: Spanish, Spanglish, full-english version up in my profile ;
1. As Things Are

**A/N:**ATTENTION!!! Before you continue it is very important that you read this first. This story is written in English, though later on it'll change into Spanish for some reason I can't just tell you right now, and then it'll be spanglish and English again ;). To read and understand this fic you have to know both English and fluid Spanish. I'm sorry if I just took your hopes up but I forgot to add this before. There's one last thing, since I'm aware that not all people now Spanish I could translate it for you, though the real story its in _Spanish_. So just send me a private message or leave a review and I'll post the full-English version, too. ^^ thanks and sorry...

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

This was supposed to be a one-shot, though I got a little carried away and when I noticed, it was this big ;) I have it done now, though I may change things. And as always, if you find any mistakes please tell me so I can fix them :) thank you and ejoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : As Things Are**

"Hey can I come in?" I asked Roxas, who just opened the door to his house. He was wearing a loose white shirt and jeans, no shoes and his hair was undone. "Dude you look horrible" I lied, really, it's impossible for Roxas to look horrible even if he tried. No matter if he was with that I-just-woke-up look, he was still extremely cute.

"Come in, stupid, you don't need to knock, you've got your key, remember I gave you one?" Of course I remember Roxas, I always carry it, but I knock the door so I can hear all that speech again, about me having a second key, hehe. Oh by the way I haven't told you my name. I'm Axel, eighteen years old, red spiky hair and green eyes. Roxas says they are cat like, I personally think he's insanely… Beautiful.

Ugh! As you may have already noticed I'm totally crazy for this boy. I really can't say when or why this happened exactly, it's just that we had known each other for like… all our lives. And we were best friends… and no, that was not a good thing at all. Cuz he had got a lot of trust on me, and that was something bad cuz he was always talking about this girl, or that other girl. And yes I'm gay, and no he doesn't know. Why? How did I keep such a secret from him if he's the person that knows me better after myself? Well that's easy, that's why I've got this friend named Larxene. She's blond with sharp green eyes. And she was pretending to be my girlfriend so Roxas didn't find out. And it's been so since I was ten. Yes, that girl's going straight to heaven.

However, I was there in that absolutely cute guy's house, cuz we were going out, I decided to take him to the movies and then for some dinner. Fall was the best season to date. Larxene had told me I had to confess my feelings, and that was a great idea… but right then standing in front of him I couldn't really even bring myself to think of telling him the truth. And I know he deserves to know it, too it's just that… sometimes I think it would only ruin his life and perturb him so…

"Hey what's up?"

"Huh well not much, just wanted to be here early"

"3.00pm is pretty early don't you think?" He asked entering his living room and sitting, bringing his legs against his chest.

"Nah it's fine, I like hanging at your place"

"Okay if you insist… oh wait a minute here, I need your advice on something… mind to wait while I shower?"

"Not at all"

Of course not Roxas! I would never mind to wait forever for you. But I couldn't say so; it would scare the hell out of my blonde.

He went into his bathroom and the sound of water running made me feel like closing my eyes.

As I laid on Roxas' living room, on one of his sofas, I started to think of that night. It would be amazing; first a horror movie, yes some horror one so he gets all scared and has to hide his face in my chest… ugh! Bad thought Axel; he would first stick his tongue on a pile of shit before putting his face anywhere near your chest! Well not really but I needed to stop taking my hopes up. Anyways, after the movie he'll be all scared that he won't want to go home yet and be all alone, so I'll invite him to dinner and buy him whatever he wants, yes that'll make him happy and I like it when he's happy. Then after the dinner he'll be scared and tired, and will offer me to stay at his house and spend the night with him and…

"Aaaaaaaaagggghhhh!!!!!!"

"What!?" I ran to the bathroom and opened the door abruptly, was Roxas in trouble? "What happened, Rox?" I asked. He was sitting on the edge of the bathtub with his eyes glued to the pocket mirror he was holding in front of him.

"I…I've got beard"

What? My young, pure blonde with dirty beard? No way! I couldn't believe it so I walked to his side (good thing he had a towel around his waist), and sat beside him, took his chin with my left hand and raised it to have a better look. And yes, there it was… barely there… but there, and know what? He looked a thousand times more rapeable.

"Huh… yes"

"Nooooo! When'd this happen!? I can't be that old!"

"Hey I've got beard too and I'm not old, Rox, and you're just 16… huh… shave it or something if you don't like it"

"Ugh!! I don't know how! And it looks nice on you cuz… you're… you're… _Axel_, everything looks good on you"

I was expecting him to say something as _you're… you're… hot_. Oh well, I should have known better.

"Rox… if you want I can-"

"No! Oh my god no Axel that'd be awkward and… just odd"

"heh why? We're friends right?"

Unfortunately.

"Yes _best friends forever and ever_" he tried to imitate my voice "but…"

"No buts, Rox. Here, I'll show you and then you do it yes? Plus, it looks like some shaving wouldn't make me any bad" I said looking at my reflection. There in my chin I could see some tiny red dots… well, I was planning on leaving it this time but if I had to sacrifice it for Roxas, I would!

So I proceeded to shave… yes it was kind of weird to have Roxas watching me so closely to every move I did. But well, after all it was nice to feel his eyes on me.

After I finished I turned to him and motioned to my now clean chin. "And well?"

"Yes… I think I got it, huh Axel would you mind waiting outside?"

What? Of course I do, I want to watch you shaving for the first time! Ugh but I couldn't say such things so I just smiled and walked out the room, he closed the door after me.

I went straight to my place on the couch. God imagine Roxas shaving… his soft skin… his blue eyes. Jesus I really needed therapy I was starting to have a hard on! I took my black jacket and put it on my lap, that way he wouldn't notice.

Closing my eyes I was remembering the morning before I went to Roxas apartment. I showered so carefully to be totally clean, and put my lotion and I did my hair like ten times before it looked decent. Worst part that made me feel like a chick on her first date was I spent three hours deciding what to wear; oh … it gets worse and worse. I couldn't find any good clothes to wear so I drove to the mall to my favorite store; I tried like a thousand clothes on before I decided for a black shirt, black jacket, black jeans and black boots. God I never wear boots but it was a change I had wanted to try a while now. Oh wait the worst part is this… Roxas didn't even notice my clothes, not even my boots! Me, Axel, who always wore vans or something! God I swear that kid needed glasses. Well not really he was perfectly fine the way he was. After my quest to get some good clothes I took my car keys and drove all the way to his apartment.

And there I was, waiting for him to get out so we could go to the movies, eat and fuck. Well that last part was a mere fantasy. He would never really do it with me. Oh wells, thinking of other things relaxed me, wow it really worked; now I could take my jacket off my lap before Roxas got out of the bathroom and noticed my_ problem_.

The bathroom door opened as if on cue with my thoughts, and Roxas came out with a white towel around his waist, his hair dripping wet, I swear I saw it in slow motion; he was shaking his head so to dry his hair, and then smiling for his silly action. He walked to my side and leaned forward, his chin mere centimeters away from mine.

"How's it look?"

"…huh?"

I was so stunned to have his face so close I couldn't process the information. How does it look? It looks like an angel has finally heard my prayers and has you semi nude in front of me, smiling and …pulling back! No!

"Hey Axel, are you okay? Do you hear me?" He asked cocking his head to one side.

"Yes huh… what'd you ask?"

"If it looks right, I think I did a pretty good job, huh?"

"Oh! The _chin_… yeah you did it right" I took advantage of the moment and ran my hand through his chin and neck, so soft and so warm, oh and those cheeks so pink whenever I touched them. I just had to kiss him right there, but that would have scared him, right? And all this night I had been planning for so long would be ruined just cuz I couldn't focus and … oh my god how long had I been caressing his chin? Damn!

"Well Axel if you touched my chin enough already I'd like to go get dressed" He said with a smile, taking my hand off his chin with his hand. He turned and walked to his room, well, half walked half danced. Tell me god, why do you punish me like this? His skin was so soft and so pale… if only my eyes could undress… well he was just wearing a towel. Hey good thing, just one garment was avoiding me to rape him. Ugh whatever Axel, think of other thing… huh… oh yes the sexual orientation thing, okay that's not better but I have to mention it anyways.

* * *

**A/N:**This is not over my friends!!! I'll upload the second chapter when I get at least one review, just to know someone's actually looking forward to it ;)

And just as a side note, the spanish starts in chapter... 4 I guess, so there's still a little time to ask me to translate it into English, if there's at least one person that would like me to translate it, I'll do it, and I'll put the link here, or send you a message. Thanks agaaaain!!!


	2. The Sexual Orientation Thing

**A/N:** Here it is chapter two for you all!! ^^ cuz I couldn't just leave it like that right? And I'd like to know if you'd like something to happen, or if you've got any ideas, I'll just considerate them cuz I have already the story done, so I may just change details and stuff ;)

* * *

**Chapter 2: The sexual orientation thing…**

It was some time ago when Roxas asked me why I didn't kiss Larxene. Of course I told him it was cuz she didn't want me to, but then I had to sacrifice myself and start kissing her cuz, c'mon, what kind of couple would we be if we didn't kiss? Roxas would get all nosy. And I couldn't afford an eight year plan to ruin just because little Axel couldn't kiss a _girl_. Really they weren't real kisses, just… some lip motion, meaningless mouth connection.

Oh and just if you're wondering yes, Roxas did asked me once if we did _it_. And I can't believe you doubt the answer, of course! _But_ it was just once and the context had been funny actually. It was this night we were watching a movie about… hey wait a minute, it would look suspicious if I just stood there spacing out for this long. So I turned the TV on and started zapping, not really paying much attention.

Well where was I? Oh yes the _movie_.

I told Roxas, in a joke tone, I was dying for some sex, and it was true, but sex _with him_. So he said _"hey you've got Larx why don't you…"_ so I told him _"no way that's disgusting" _and he said I was a pussy and blah blah. So I told him _"hey I'm not a coward Rox, we've already done it"_ just so he shut up. And long story short Larxene found out and she made me do it with her as a punishment for opening my huge mouth, she said.

"Hey Axel, what you say?" Asked Roxas coming out of his room and standing in front of me with an ashamed look.

He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with black jeans and black and white vans… god I can't really express myself. Everything he touched, everything he looked at was holy for me. I can't describe the thoughts that came to my mind in that instant I saw him standing there expecting my answer, biting his bottom lip. It's just that moments like that one made me wish I was strong enough to confess, to be able to not hide my desire anymore, to just kiss him if I felt like doing so. Then I decided, Roxas was worth it, if I had to be strong for one time to have that, I would risk it all for him. I would confess that night.

But the rational part of my mind took me back to reality. That wasn't possible. Yes it is true that Roxas once said something about respecting homosexuals and even considering himself bi, but… if Roxas was the least bit interested in me he would have already mentioned it. He is straightforward, he is brave and isn't afraid of gossip. There was no way he would be interested in me. But I was there nonetheless, taking my hopes up just cuz he said he liked me, or cuz he hugged me when he was scared. I was a masochist I know, I couldn't leave him even though I knew someday he'd break my heart into so many pieces that it'd be impossible to put it back together. And the reason I was there was exactly moments like _that_. He was expecting, not a kiss, not a confession but _me_. Maybe he wasn't interested in me like a boyfriend but like his support, his advisor. The person he trusted the most. And if that made him happy, I'd be selfish if I didn't say that makes me euphoric, too.

"You're asking to get raped" I said flatly, it was the truth after all.

"You're an idiot" Yes he loved me so much. He called me such cute nicknames. 'Idiot' was his favorite, and mine. "No really, I think I look gay"

"Is that bad?" Was me talking out loud?

"Yes! C'mon I don't want to be out there looking gay!"

"Rox, you look good. Hey look at me! It's not like I look manly or something" I really hoped I didn't look manly… yuck! He ran his eyes up and down me slowly and smiled. He closed his eyes and shook slightly his head while turning and entering his room again.

Was that a bad sign? Did it mean '_you look too hot to describe'_ or '_you look beyond disgusting_?' God, Roxas, he always left me in suspense, ugh! I was so gonna kill him. Well. At least this gave me the opportunity to stare at him without it looking weird.

I turned the TV off, it's not like Roxas was putting so much attention to what I was doing, and stood up. I entered the kitchen beside the living room and opened his fridge. He had a lot of food; I decided to take a piece of chocolate cake. I grabbed a fork and went to my place in the living room tasting the product of Roxas' hands. God, just imagining that I was licking directly his delicate fingers… mmh… _oh no here it goes again ugh!_ I had to grab my jacket again. Heh little problem down there. However I had a piece of cake almost in my mouth when I looked up, Roxas was out again, expecting my opinion, and then my cake fell from my hand to my lap. God it was so embarrassing cuz he looked at me like a retarded and turned to watch his reflection on the mirror beside the TV.

"Yes I know I'm ugly but you didn't have to do such thing" He said calmly, it wasn't a joke, it wasn't serious… some kind of mix of both.

"Hey Rox I'm not acting, it's just that you look…"

Extremely fuckable. He was wearing a black and red sweater, and the black jeans from before with black vans. That's my definition of beautiful. Really, this kid needs some therapy. Ugly!? He!? He of all people should know he's not ugly _at all_! And I didn't say it cuz I was in love with him, nuh-huh. C'mon, blond soft hair, cute big blue eyes, soft pale skin. He was talented also. He was the fastest in the school; he won almost every competition and received diplomas. He was the most intelligent of his class, always having first places in everything. I can't imagine one single person saying he's useless or ugly at that.

"…what?"

"You look… nice" I said, really, I couldn't tell him what the words in my head were screaming, he would faint or something.

"Mmmh okay… but I think my hair's a mess" He whined falling beside me on the couch and burying his face in a cushion. "I'm a mess I won't be on time it's already… huh" He said checking the clock above the TV. "6.30pm!" Wow three and a half hours just waiting for him to get ready, a new record. I sighed and stood up; now that my problem was gone again I still had to clean the cake. "Say Axel…" He said standing up to sit on the coffee table in front of where I was, placing his chin in his hands. "Why are you so formal?"

Why? Because no matter what I wore I would always look weird beside him; his perfection would ruin me! Okay maybe no, not even Roxas could make me look ugly but still, it would be unfair, he would capture all the attention and I'd be forgotten…

"What? Is it too much?"

"Nah it's just that…"

"What?"

Oh no please, tell me he liked it, I spent so much money just so he looked at me, just a glance, that was all I was asking for.

A smile crossed his face as he looked at me funnily. "You never wear boots"

Yes he noticed! Yay! Yay! _Yay!_ Wow this is the happiest day of my life!

"Well it was time for a change, and tonight seemed like a good time to start" I explained as he jumped to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. He didn't answer right away. I spent the little time watching him brush his mouth and that perfect white line of teeth. He always closed his eyes and hummed a song while doing so, which gave me the opportunity to look at him.

After he washed his mouth and came back to the living room, I stood up, smiling at him and standing in front of him. He put his hands behind his back and smiled back at me.

"I'm ready" He said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Okay let's go"

"Huh…? _Oh my god_ its true!"

"What?"

"You and I…"

_Ding…dong_

"…were going out tonight"

No, please tell me he didn't forget about tonight! Ugh this can't be happening. Why? Why _me_?

We stood there not moving, his eyes were locked in mines, but I couldn't look him in the eyes it was, hard, painful. How did he forget about it, huh? What did he think I was doing here dressed like this if it wasn't to go out with him? Didn't he mark it in the calendar with a big red circle like me?

After some time I noticed he wasn't going to open the door. I looked at him in the eyes finally and closed them not wanting to have those beautiful pair of blue orbs in my mind one more second, not like it was possible anyway.

"Hi, you must be Axel" Greeted the blonde girl when I opened the door. I stood there, resting on the doorway and my left arms across the little space of the door frame.

She was sweet, so feminine. She was petite and fragile, like a margarita or something; her eyes were big blue copies of Roxas'. Her hair almost white flew with the light wind from outside. She was smiling slightly and looking up at me sweetly. "Hey"

She stood there for I didn't move my body out of the way. That girl, that little pale _monster_ had stolen my treasure, my blonde! He totally forgot about me just so he could go out with _this_!? C'mon I'm better, I'm stronger, and I bet you anything I'm more beautiful.

She looked up at me with a confused look on her watery eyes. Yes that was the only thing missing, she crying like a baby ugh!

"Hi Naminé" Greeted Roxas walking under my arm and hugging her. I didn't move an inch. "Your dress is very pretty"

"Oh thanks, heh" She thanked placing a lock of blonde hair behind her right ear, really, that dress wasn't that pretty, some purple dress and a white bag. She didn't fit with Roxas at all! Ugh this feeling was burning my chest; I had to close my eyes to stop shaking. If she weren't a girl, I would have punched the hell out of her!

"Axel…" Roxas turned to me taking Naminé's hand. He looked at me apologetically. I tried to move, really, to just say _"hey don't sweat it"_ and leave but I couldn't. Why he, my best friend? The one I trusted almost all my secrets, who knew me up and down? Who shared all the bad moments and the good ones with me… why of all people? "Hey you can stay here if you want you've got your… key"

"Nah, just…" I said not looking at him and heading out. I walked passed them and got to my car. I had specially washed it so today wouldn't smell like cigarettes or alcohol for him. Everything for him. Every stupid thing I did was always meant for Roxas to like me. Every move was always worth it if Roxas wanted it. But I should have known better. Being his best friend was suicidal, I needed a shoulder to cry upon, and I needed it immediately.

* * *

**A/N:** Remember this is not over yet my friends ;) Aaaaaand there's still the best to come !!!


	3. A Shoulder to Cry Upon

A/N: Okaaaay ^^ this one's actually a short chapter, but it'll all be worth it, cuz the future chaps are longer :D and here it comes... little by little. I hope you guys like Axel cuz I certainly do, and love him _beyond_ reason. but i was thinking the other day, yes I'd like to have him with me, to kiss him, hug him, _feel_ him... but I want him to be happy with the person he's meant to be, and that person's Roxas. So I write fan fictions :)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 3: A shoulder to cry upon**

I turned the engine on and drove to the only person who would understand my pain. I was driving fast and had the music loud so I couldn't even hear my own thoughts. I didn't want to think about it anymore. He forgot about me. There wasn't anything else there to be said…

"Yes? Oh Axel … I thought you and…" She didn't finish her sentence. I thought I was disguising my feelings well, it seemed I was failing miserably.

Once inside her house I hugged her on the couch. She didn't protest or asked anything. She knew me better. She knew I would first want to cry and finally talk about it. She was such an angel.

"Aww Axel c'mon just… try not to think about it" She offered once I had dried my eyes and had told her the story. There wasn't anything she could say, really, "_everything's gonna be fine"_, wouldn't have worked. She knew my situation, and knew Roxas' situation. And worst of all… knew Naminé.

"_She's sweet; I know she didn't mean it Axel. But you have to understand, Roxas didn't know that would hurt you. He's your best friend he would never do something to make you feel bad. And you know it" _She had said. And the worst was it was true, totally true. He didn't know my feelings, how was he supposed to be nice to me if he didn't know I liked him this much? I was so damn angry with myself for being such a coward, I should have told him; I should have kissed him when I could. Now I was so ashamed and so sad and _so_ angry I couldn't even think of looking him in the eye again. My heart broke with the only thought of being near him.

Larxene had me close to her a long time. I just hugged her tight to my body. She was my support. All this years she had been the shoulder where I could cry upon. All the times Roxas did or said something that hurt me, all those times she was there, trying to calm me down, drying my tears. She was so good to me. Good thing she had her own love issues that didn't include me.

"Axel you want to sleep already?" She offered after some time. I glanced to the clock on the coffee table to realize it was past midnight. Wow I was really depressed. Ugh whatever I just wanted to die.

"Nah…"

I thought about all my day, really, since I first opened my eyes I was just thinking that tonight would be the best night ever, cuz I was planning on stealing Roxas a kiss or even confess if things went right. But no, now all that was screwed, scattered into a thousand pieces…

"Axel, stop thinking about it! I know that look Axel and you're _thinking_"

"Yeah, sorry" I said. I wanted to stop thinking about it but something very _very_ deep inside me told me I would not be able to sleep that night.

She dragged me to the kitchen and turned the TV on. Just as a soundtrack, she then started talking about this guy named Marluxia and how cute he was. I forced myself to put attention. She had been good to me; I had to return the favor.

I forgot about me for a while. As she went on and on about him, his super sexy pink hair, his body and his looks and some other girly stuff, I decided it was time to eat something, after all I only had half a piece of chocolate cake in my stomach.

She prepared hamburgers, they were delicious and I ate two. She still didn't stop talking, maybe cuz she was afraid I would cry again if she gave me the time to. Whatever her intention was, it did distract me from thinking of Roxas.

"…and then he said I was beautiful and asked me if I had boyfriend, that's when I told him that was a personal question he couldn't ask… and… huh…"

"Hey Larx, I appreciate what you're doing for me. Eight years it's a lot, pretending to be my girlfriend, and I have kept you from having a real relationship. I'm _so_sorry Larx I don't deserve this…"

"Hey shut up stupid, don't ever say that shit again okay? You're _my_ Axel and _I _decide when I've got enough of you okay?"

"Yeah but-"

"No, no buts Axel, I know you need me now and I'm not gonna leave you alone. This guy Marluxia can wait, if he really loves me then he can stand some competition right?"

"…thanks Larx"

"Don't mention it, silly, oh by the way, I've got vanilla ice cream, want some?"

"I don kno-"

"Okay" She said standing from the carpet we were on in the living room and coming back with a big bottle of ice cream. Well it was good for depressions right?

She sat beside me and gave me a spoon. We sat there half watching TV half talking about random stuff. Most of the times it was she laughing about some joke I said or we both laughing of stupid things on the TV.

Time passed. I hadn't realized how late it was until I changed the channel and it said 4.30am.

"Oh my god Larx it's so late!"

"Mmmh or so early, I've got to work I better shower I am sticky"

"hehe yes… what?! You've got work today?"

"Yes it is Saturday; remember my boss changed Monday turns for Saturdays?"

"Gosh Larx I'm sorry I had you up all night and I…"

"Hey it's okay; remember what I told you, if I feel like I've got enough of you I'll kick you out… you're just lucky I'm patient"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"If you want to" She joked entering her bathroom and opening the water of the shower.

I was so tired and so full. I had to sleep… I closed my eyes just to give them a rest; I had them all puffy for all the crying and all the TV through the night that they burned. I felt like drunk, I had to breath, relax. Now everything was fine, tomorrow I would face the hangover… suddenly I saw all black and drifted to sleep with the sound of water running lulling me.

* * *

Just like a side note, Marluxia is not gay here, he may have pink hair and an obsession with roses but he's such a _man_ in my story ^^ i mean, after all Larxene's been through she just has to have someone to make up for the time wasted right? I'm not mean :)


	4. Love Hangover

**A/N: **fourth chapter my friends...!!!! ^^ and I'm proud to announce.... THE SPANISH HAS COME!!! hahaha yes i know it isn't good news to a lot of you, but it means next chapter or hopefully the next after that will have a translated version. I want to warn you, though, there are a few words here in spanish... two i guess... so i thought there was no need to start the translation now. ^^ at the end there's the meaning of the word/words that appeared :)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 4: Love Hangover**

"Hey… Axel… yo loser!"

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing I had fallen asleep and Larxene was shaking my arm. I sat up and looked around; It looked like her dorm. "Did _you_ carry _me_ to your room?"

"Hey you're not heavy, in fact you're damn skinny, what do you do to keep your shape eating like _that_?" She spoke motioning her hand to the bottle of empty ice cream beside the bed.

"Ugh did I finish it all myself?"

"hahaha of course not silly, someone came to say hi but you were too busy dreaming of only god knows what that he had to do something meanwhile… oh and in response to your question, I didn't carry you..."

"No, _I_did." Spoke a familiar voice. I turned to the doorway where a smiling blonde was coming close to me.

"Hey Demyx what's up?" I said groggily to my friend; I had just woken up and already felt like sleeping some more.

Oh yes Demyx, that guy's an angel, too. Hey I just realized I'm surrounded by angels but I'm an asshole, ugh that wasn't a nice thought… okay whatever.

"This bitch has no heart I _swear_! She wanted to leave you sleeping on the carpet all morning. Good thing I came to carry you here, Axel" Then the room fell in silent. I was too sleepy; I barely noticed Demyx and Larxene exchanging looks and sad smiles. I knew better than to let it pass.

"Guys I'm fine" I said lying on the mattress again and covering my head with the pillow.

"We know" Spoke Demyx, too neutral to be faked. I turned to look at him and he was now sitting beside me on the bed, one of his hands was tracing figures on the back of one of Larxene's. "We know you're okay Axel"

"So what's the problem then?"

"There's no problem"

Ugh that was starting to piss me off. So I just ignored them both and tried to sleep again, but they soon started to talk about Marluxia, it seemed it had been a long day for Larxene at work and this guy had been there with her…

"Wait… all day? What time is it?"

"Huh… like 6.00pm, why?" Answered Demyx, as Larxene stood and left the room.

"Oh my god it's so late!"

"So what? You don't work and today there's no school"

"Yeah but… oh that's right… then I guess I have nothing to do today…"

Yeah I had forgotten about last night… partially. Roxas and I always spent Sundays watching movies, or playing video games. Something so we could be together. Cuz the next day would be Monday and we would be busy with school and what not.

"Hey…"

"What?" I answered looking at my friend. He was my age, only he seemed like a little child; he was so stubborn and so noisy. But when times got rough, he was another shoulder I could count on to cry upon.

"Larxene told me about… are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm okay; you know I kind of saw it coming"

"Why?"

"Cuz he had been busy the past few weeks and he had never called me when he promised he would and stuff. He found some other distraction."

These two guys knew me better than myself. I can't imagine my life without them. They helped me in the roughest moments, and when I was happy, they were there, too, sharing my happiness and trying to keep whatever was making me happy around. This case had been Roxas. He made me happy and made me smile. So they two had been there, helping me so Roxas didn't find out and ran away, I owned everything to them and yet, they never complained or asked for nothing… they were happy just… _helping_ me.

"Naminé sure is pretty"

"Yes that part is bad, too. If she's pretty and shy then _that's_ exactly Roxas' kind, and he won't want to let her go away and he will ask her out sooner or later and-"

"Okay I get it Axel... Say, you really sure he hasn't found out yet?"

"Why you ask?"

"Cuz… c'mon no one's that naïve"

"Well believe it, he's the _naivest_ person on earth"

He then didn't say anything and just went to my side and hugged me. I really needed that hug; I needed everything they could give me. Right then I was empty and broken, because it had not been just the fact he forgot our 'date', but he was going out with someone. A girl. And that was something I could not stand. It was the farewell. Like to say goodbye, he was _straight_ and had this girl that was absolutely cute and wouldn't let her go… damn girls…

"Hey guys dinner's ready! Get your lazy butts here!" Yes that was my call… mmmh I smelled like pizza.

Demyx and I got up and went to the kitchen. We three ate talking about Larxene wanting to be a singer and stuff and Demyx not really knowing what to study but thinking of something related to music. It really distracted me.

Time passed by, it was around 9.00pm when Demyx's cell phone went off. "Hi Zexy! … Huh yes I'm busy why? … Oh well … you go okay? I have something to do here … heh I'm looking forward … ok bye! Kisses!"

"_Looking forward_?" Asked Larxene sitting herself beside me on the couch, where we had gone after dinner.

"You don't want to know"

"Eww I sure don't… so, Axel, want to go to your apartment for your stuff? I can give you a ride"

"Nah Larx thanks, you've done a lot already and I-"

"_Bullshit_ I want to do this, how many times do we have to say: _You're our Axel…"_ They both said in unison.

"'till it stops to sound cheesy"

That's one thing I like of this guys. They were always there and said I was _their_ Axel. Of course not as in love or something, but they kind of felt like I was of their possession, who knows, one day they started calling me _their Axel_, and it's been so for a long time. Everyone's already used to it.

Larxene took me to my apartment, then. She knew she couldn't bear to leave me alone in those moments. The reason I was speaking at all was they both were trying their best to keep me busy and out of bad thoughts.

Once in my apartment complex, we three took the elevator to the third floor. Number eight.

When I entered, I unconsciously pressed the button to hear my messages. There was one from the school wanting me to go get my grades and another that made me stop what I was doing to go and listen more carefully.

"_Hey son, it's me, mom. I called you yesterday but you weren't home so I thought you'd be out…" _Then it was silent for a moment, I turned around cuz I thought it had ended until she spoke again. "_... I miss you son, a lot, and you haven't called, I know it's damn expensive, Mexico's pretty far, but… you promised you would… okay whatever if you listen this, call me, I've been thinking a lot about you. Kairi's birthday was last week and she wanted to go with you but, you know how busy I am with all the arrangements for the company. Oops I've got to go, say hi to Demyx, oh and how's he? That kid's a marshmallow, heh don't tell him I said that ok? He hates it when I call him that… I miss him so much. Call me back soon, bye son, I love you _so_ much._

"Was that Jenny?" Asked Demyx coming out the bathroom. He heard it again and laughed at the marshmallow part.

My mother. Wow it had been almost five months since we last talked. And it had been almost nine years since we came to live here in the States.

"You won't call her back?"

"Huh…"

"Ugh I'll do it if you don't"

Demyx was very attached to my mom. They both had something in common after all. They wanted the best for me and were always looking for my happines. She didn't know Larxene, cuz she already lived here when Demyx and I came from Mexico; I know they would get along pretty well if they met, though.

"Hola?" _(A/N)_

"Jenny? It's Demyx"

" … _OH MY GOD! Demyx how're you! Oh dear it's been so long!"_

"Yes I know, I just heard your message, I miss you, too Jenny"

"_Oh dear, you don't know how desperate I'm to see you two again…"_

"Aww Jenny… hey don't say sad things, how's everything? And Kairi? I bet she's huge!"

"_Nah as short as always" _Then a yell was heard from the other line.

"_Heh that was Kairi, okay I'm sorry she's grown a little I have to admit… okay a lot… Kairi stop that! I'm talking_" Then my mother started to speak in Spanish, I half understood it. After all I was born in Mexico and Spanish was the first language I learned. But I barely could hear the other line and it had been long since I listened to that language. "_Sorry, honey. Everything's fine here, you know a lot of work, a lot of rain, typical life in Guadalajara"_

"That's good, work is good"

"_Yes, hey it's… huh… Axel there?"_

"…yes,"

"_Can I talk to him?" _Demyx handed me the phone. I didn't say anything when I took it. How to start? What to say?

"_Honey?_"

"…"

"_I miss you so much, Ax"_

"I miss you, too mom"

"_God it's so sweet to hear your voice, I was starting to forget about it and was going insane cuz I hadn't heard about you-"_

"I'm fine, Demyx is fine; you don't have to worry about nothing"

"_Son, are you okay?"_

"Yes…"

"_What's up? Really, we may be separated but you still can't deceive me"_

"I have some issues going on here, nothing to worry about though, just, a lot in my mind. Sorry if I concerned you"

"_It's okay,"_

"So… why did you call? Is there something wrong?"

"_No, everything's fine here, just wanted to know about you… and say hi…" I was quiet for a minute, she should have known better "okay, listen, I've got extra money this year cuz of the increasing popularity of the company and the deals we've been singing heh, and I was wondering if…"_

"Yes?"

"…y_ou would like to come visit us…_" What? Really, go all the way to Mexico to just say hi?

"When?" It sounded like a great idea at the time.

She spoke, a smile clearly on her voice. "_Really? I mean huh… what about tomorrow or something?"_

"Tomorrow? Mom, I've got school and my apartment-"

Demyx stood and grabbed the phone; he went to my room and closed the door. Ugh it was in moments like this I hated my big apartment. You couldn't hear through the doors.

He came out moments later and placed the phone in its place. Sat next to Larxene on the sofa and looked at me with a smile. "We're going to Mexico, Axel"

* * *

**A/N:** OMG now you know the reason for the spanish thing ^^ anyway, as you may have already noticed it is just one word ;) and i believe it doesn't need the meaning posted here, it may offend you, but just in case... 'hola' means 'hello' ;) there you go. 'til next chappy :)

oh and just as a side note. Guadalajara is one of the main cities here in Mexico ^^ its pretty big. and if you're wondering what kind of company do they have...?, well, next chapter will respond to that ^^


	5. The Need to be Away

**A/N: **Maybe you're wondering why is there a double update ^^ and the answer's HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!! yay and cuz I'llbe busy and maybe tomorrow i won't have time to upload, so i thought i may as well post two chapters today, and cuz i had such a great day in school and cuz my friend yue and i spent really good bonding time ^^ hehe!!

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Need to be Away**

Demyx and Larxene helped me pack my things up. We had a long night, and I didn't know what to do to thank them. They still said it was okay, they liked to help and stuff, but I felt like still, I owned them a lot.

We didn't finish packing that night. It wasn't that much; after all, the furniture wouldn't travel with me; just clothes and personal things. It was just that they were fighting and playing like little kids. And I was laughing so hard, though; I still had this feeling of sadness within me.

"Are you sure?" Asked Larxene taking her car keys and looking me with expectation.

"Yes Larx, I'm fine now and I have caused a lot of problems already"

"I told you Axel, I don't mind at _all_"

"Nah really, go out with Marluxia or something, I'm fine"

"But you're going far away, and I won't have you, I haven't got sick of you yet"

"I'll give you a brake,"

"_Axel_"

"_Larx_" She sighed in defeat and hugged me

"If you need me, you know where I am"

"I know"

"Okay you win, but call me in the morning before you go, okay? I'll keep in touch with Demyx anyway…"

"I will"

She punched me hard on the shoulder and walked out the door, wow she was bipolar or something. Demyx still stood uneasily by my side, he wasn't convinced at all. I could read it in his eyes, he was concerned about me.

"Demyx, I'm not a baby" He smiled. He knew that of course. But there was some weird gene in Demyx that made him want to take care of me.

He sighed and hugged me tightly. He kissed my cheek and patted my shoulder.

"Bye, hey I'll call you tomorrow morning. We need to be in the airport early okay?" I nodded and closed the door behind him. It was good to be alone already, I had this urge to settle all my thought and put everything in place for once.

First thing I went to the kitchen and ate everything I could; I had cake, sandwiches, frozen strawberries, eggs and coffee. Then I went to lie on my bed and make some thinking…

Demyx and I first met in kindergarten back in Mexico. We were best friends and he was constantly sleeping over at my place; reason why he and my mom were so close.

My mom had this tequila company and she gained very well. Our house was big, and my sister and I had everything we asked for.

We all redheads. Demyx went along with her, too. And he was like part of the family. When we were nine, my uncle came to the States, taking me and Demyx just as vacation. But there was some problem and we couldn't go back. My uncle had to get us in school here so we didn't lose the year and when we could finally go back, eight months or so later, we were already settled. And we lived with my uncle for a while.

Of course Demyx's parents weren't happy, but accepted at the end. When Demyx and I got 16 we moved to this apartment. And my uncle went back to Mexico. The next year Demyx moved to his own apartment.

We hadn't gone back to Mexico since then. All the things we left so suddenly. I was afraid to go back; more because I knew the reason why I was going. I was running away from Roxas. Everything here in L.A reminded me of him and I was sure Mexico would distract me. More cuz I had a lot to talk with my mom…

I missed her. She was the greatest mom, she understood me and Demyx; she once asked if we were more than friends. Demyx and I just laughed. She was not idiot and she knew we were not as straight as an arrow… but we weren't a couple.

Her name was Jenny, well Jennifer really, she didn't know Roxas; I met him in my second day here in L.A

**Flash Back**

_In the school Demyx, Larxene and I were walking to our physics class, in the way I saw this guy Seifer bugging Roxas and his friends Hayner, Olette and Pence. I went to them, of course I was two or three years older, taller and stronger than this Seifer guy. He made a face and left them alone. Hayner and the other boy were thankful, the girl smiled at Roxas and he narrowed his eyes._

"_Thank you, Axel" Said the three. Roxas was still looking at me like if he wanted to discover my plan._

"_You're not gonna say thanks?" Asked the brunette girl, she had big green eyes. Roxas looked at her and then scoffed walking down the hall, his friends following after._

"_Hey!" I called walking behind them_

"_What?" Asked Roxas tuning and smiling. His voice didn't match with the expression on his face. He seemed to enjoy it._

"_Huh… a 'thanks' would really be good"_

"_Go away Axel" He said and turned again. That time I let them go._

_The next day I was at the cafeteria shop. We had this friend Zexionthat helped his mom sale the food to the students; of course he was always busy doing pranks with Demyx, what left me giving away food._

_Then Roxas and his friends came and asked for some pizza and cokes._

"_Oh sorry we don't have any more pizza left" I said to the blonde_

"_I can see it from here Axel, give us a slice" He replied with half a frown, half a smile._

"_Mmmh how 'bout a deal? _

_He narrowed his eyes and came closer to me across the desk "What kind of deal?"_

"_If you tell me your name, the slice will be free" He thought about it for a minute. Then looked at Olette and smiled._

"_And my friends'?"_

"_Invite me to lunch with you?"_

"_Deal"_

_Eventually he became used to me always being around. And then Demyx and Larxene started to hang out with us, too. That's about the time Larxene found out about my crush on Roxas and offered as my 'girlfriend'. So we all became friends, though it was evident Roxas and I were inseparable. _

_**End Flask Back**_

Demyx called me early. Like around 6.00am. He and Larxene came pick me up and then we went to the airport. We bought our tickets and were waiting for the 8.00am flight, when my cell vibrated in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Axel, it's Roxas, huh…"_I sighed. Of course I knew it was Roxas. I had the caller ID. Maybe I was just desperate to hear his voice one more time.

"Hey"

"_Axel, what's up?"_ He asked after. What did he mean by 'what's up?' this kid was definitely the naivest person _ever_.

"Roxas listen; you can't call me anymore,"

"_Why not?"_

"Cuz it'll be expensive"

"_Hey what's going on? What happened on Saturday? Why didn't you answer my calls?"_

"I stayed with Larxene"

"_All weekend?"_

"Roxas why did you call me?" I said in a sigh.

"_I… want to talk, it seems there's something bugging you,I'm sorry for forgetting we were going out, is there anything I can help? Cuz we could…"_

"Just listen. Its okay, I know and I understand and I want you to know I am so sorry I didn't mean anything I just was a fool I didn't want to open my eyes. And reality hit me hard. But it's okay, after all…"

_Flight to Guadalajara, 8.00am, please board now, gate number 5_

_Flight to Guadalajara, 8.00am, gate number 5_

"…Sorry Roxas I have to go"

"_Hey wait no! What's up? Why can't I call you anymore? Where are you?"_

"Bye Rox, hey say hi to _Naminé"_I spoke her name with disgust. It hurt my throat and burned my tongue to just pronounce it. I shut my phone and walked with Demyx to said gate, throwing my phone in the trash on my way. Larxene said goodbye to both of us. She punched our shoulders and waved when we turned the corner of the gate…

"I'll miss her" I told him smiling sadly

"Yeah me too, heh, she told me she was sad too but didn't want to cry in front of you, Axel"

"She's Larxene, we can't help it"

"Right..."

"Say, did you call your parents?"

"Yeah, but they moved to Sonora. So… could I stay at your place, at least for a week or so…?"

"My house is your house Demyx. Plus, Jenny will _love_ to have you with her. What if you stay a little more? I don't think I'll get used to Mexico so fast, I need you"

"I know"

"There are a lot of things we left behind, I'm scared"

"It will be okay Axel, relax, god, what would you do without me?"

"Demyx your ego will make the plane crash"

"Heh… seriously, thanks, I think I will, actually"

"What? Stay with me or crash the plane?"

"…both"

* * *

**A/N:**see? no Spanish yet ^^ i think you are either lucky or I'm just too good :) however I'll really try to find the time to upload tomorrow. and if i don't, happy February 14th!!!!!!!!!!! ;)


	6. What we Left Behind

**A/N: **sooooo... ugh i had written a huge A/N and pressed the 'back' button by accident D: and it all erased and I'm no longer inspired, but i basically explained how much i love you, and said sorry for being late, and sent you enchiladas and tequila and announced the full Englishversion was up and that you could find it in my profile :)

and sent special thanks to yue, i luuuuuuuuuv your hugs, give me inspiration babeee :)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 6: What we left behind**

It was a three hours flight to Guadalajara. Demyx and I slept most of the way and when I opened my eyes again, the sunlight hit me on the face. It was sunny, but I knew better and it'd be cloudy in no time.

We arrived at the airport and took a taxi cab that droveus home. It was a thirty minutes driveto our houseand ranch outside the city. Demyx was silent all the way. I glanced at him and noticed that he was watching everything very careful, like if it was the first time.

And I have to admit that it did look different since I was nine. But c'mon, every city has its changes, and Guadalajara's had been for good. It was huge, and had a lot of tourism. There were bridges and tunnels everywhere and peopleseemed to be used to this quick lifestyle.

When we arrived at the entrance of the ranch I could already see two red heads to the distance.

The taxi stopped in front of the house, and Demyx and I didn't move. It was weird, too exciting and too scary to be here; to really be here. It wasn't any dream. My mom was out there, waiting for me to come out and say hi. I just had to take the first step to my new life, a life that promised to take Roxas and all that shit about him out of my mind.

"¡Dios mío Demyx mírate!" greeted my mom with tears in her eyes once Demyx had got out of the car.

"Hola Jenny" Greeted Demyx. He and my mom hugged as I helped the taxi driverget the things out. My mom paid him and then stood in front of me. Locking her beautiful big green eyes with mines and just staring, she was looking at me like if she could read me. We stood like that a little more, smiling. Demyx and Kairiwent inside taking the case with them.

"I've missed you mom, I've missed you so much" I finally said. It was hard to keep it inside after all. Her soft bright red hair smelled like cherries I could tell, as I buried my nose in her hair. I was taller than her now. She was slim and cute as always, with that charming and welcoming smile she always had.

I squeezed her and she started to cry. I dried the tears with my thumbs and smiled down at her.

I had really missed her. What broke my heart, though, was knowing she had, too. I hugged her one last time and turned to go inside, one arm still around my mom. I didn't want to let her go.

"Wow little brother, look at you!"

"Heh hi Kairi, where's your diaper and what's _that_? A mini skirt? Last time I checked you didn't have teeth"

"Ha-ha that's funny, hey but seriously, what? There's no food there? Why are you so damn skinny?" She asked. Kairi was fifteen. She had bright red straight hair, too and big blue eyes. She was shorter than me, shorter than my mother and… maybe she was like Roxas' height… ugh bad thought. "And what are those triangles under your eyes? Tattoos?"

"haha no, Kairi, I'm not masochist, I use eyeliner"

"It looks like you and I have something in common already"

"Sé que se van a llevar bien… hehe…oh, what's up son?"

"Mom you're speaking _spanglish_,"

"Yeah I know. It's just that, I don't know, you've been so used to English that I don't know if you really remember Spanish"

"Hey I'm an intelligent boy; I got the highest grades in science and math back in my school…"

After some more time of recognition between my family and me, Demyx and I left to our bedroom. We would share the room, no like we minded, it was okay. We started to put our clothes in the closet when Demyx finally spoke, but he did it in Spanish.

"Jenny no ha cambiado nada…"

"Yeah,"

"¿Por qué sigues hablando en inglés?, ¿Ya olvidaste como hablar en español?"

"hehe, no, it's not that, I… feel weird"

"como quieras pero, será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque yo ya no voy a hablar contigo en inglés ¿de acuerdo?"

"Whatever Demyx"

"Oye…" He asked as I sat on the bed. I was finished with my things, but Demyx was so slow. "¿Piensas entrar a la Universidad aquí?"

"Maybe, I don't know,"

"Porque… pues yo voy a entrar pero cuando vaya con mi familia, a Sonora, ya sabes, mamá se pone toda nerviosa cuando no llego a tiempo, y ya le hablé para decirle que llegaría como en dos meses. Debería cumplir mi promesa"

"Jenny won't like that"

"lo sé. Oye Axel, huh ¿quieres que hagamos algo esta noche?" said Demyx finally finishing with his clothes. He then turned to me and put his hands on his hips.

"Demyx you've got your boyfriend for _that_!"

"Ha-ha que gracioso Axel ya quisieras, bueno yo quería decir algo así como ir a bailar"

"…I don't really think that's a good idea, I'm tired and I'd like to spend some time here in my house, you go if you want"

"¿Sabes qué? Voy a visitar a mis amigos de la primaria. Tal vez aun vivan en las mismas casas. Heh bueno a ver si salimos o hacemos algo. Oye, perdón por no quedarme contigo pero…"

"Nah its okay, I'm the one depressed here not you. Have fun" I said as I got out of the room. Ugh Demyx was right. I needed to speak in Spanish, cuz now I was in Mexico and if I had any intentions to forget about my life in L.A with Roxas, I had to start forgetting the language I spoke with him.

"Kairi!"

"¿Si?" Kairiwas watching TV; she had a blanket covering her legs and a bowl of popcorn besideher. I sat with her and grabbed a handful of popcorn; she then turned the volume a little down. "Sabes… siento como si no te conociera"

"Well, now we have plenty of time to be together and get to know us"

"lo sé, hey Axel ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Yeah,"

"¿Por qué decidieron regresar? No es que reproche la idea pero, estaban tan bien, mi tío nos platicó sobre sus vidas, buenas notas, buenas amistades. De pronto mamá nos dice que van a regresar, ¿porque…? ¿Por que decidiste abandonarlo?"

"I needed a change, I needed a break"

"Así que planeas regresar…"

"No, who said I would? I just said I needed a _permanent_ break"

"Hermanito…" She said resting her head on my shoulder and caressing my leg with her hand. "Nadie huye de un lugar solo porque necesitaba un respiro…"

"There was… someone…"

"¡Lo sabía! Lo siento huh… y ¿qué pasó?"

"Well… ugh Kairi please don't make me cry my heart out here, please"

"Uy demasiado tarde, escúpelo…"

"… he…"

"AH! ¡Así que es cierto! ¡Mamá lo dijo pero no le creí!"

"Yes Kairi I'm gay go and tell all your friends, I'm off"

"no no, estaba bromeando hehe, oye así que encontraste a éste chico, ¿cómo se llama?"

"… r…Roxas, he… was my best friend, I met him like, one week after we got there. I first kind of felt like I couldn't be much time away from him, then I comprehended I had a crush on him, and then I started to realize I felt something much stronger for him. And every time he mentioned some girl I would go all jealous and rely on Larxene and Demyx. Really, they kept me aliveall this time, without them this would be impossible."

"Así que el monstruo se llama Roxas eh?"

"Don't call Roxas that"

"defiéndelo!"

"… Nah it's not worth it, Kairi can we just not talk about this now?"

"de acuerdo, como quieras" We then fell silent. I was starting to feelmy eyes heavy when a hand on my cheek woke me up. It was my mom; she was smiling warmly and sat beside me. Kairi had her head on my shoulder, she was sleeping. Her face was so relaxed; it seemed she didn't have any problems, nothing to worry about. I caressed her nose and cheekbones and finally turned to my mom.

"Hijo, parece que aun no arreglan el problema de la plaga en los agaves; así que tal vez tenga un poco mas de trabajo y no pueda estar contigo…"

"ma' estoy bien en serio…" It was the first time I spoke Spanish in a long time. Well, there was a first time for everything.

"puedo salirme si quieres, tomarme unos días…"

"nah está bien ma', saldré con Demyx o algo. Sé que tú tienes trabajo, además Kairi tiene escuela yo no quisiera…"

"no importa, sabes que los apreciamos mucho, ¿que tanto daño nos puede hacer una semana de descanso?"

"… en serio, preferiría que no dejaras tus cosas por nosotros dos, ya tenemos 18, somos mayores ma', no bebés"

"de acuerdo, hey ¿te importaría llevar a Kairi a su habitación?"

"no, yo lo haré"

"de acuerdo…" She said running her hand through my cheek and smiling warmly. "te extrañé tanto, quería ir con ustedes, pero a la vez tenía tanto que hacer aquí, y Kairi, ella era solo una bebé…"

"mamá, todo está bien, en serio, he venido para quedarme"

She smiled and closed her eyes; pressing our foreheads together. We stood a little like that and then she pulled back, drying the tears on her cheek with her thumb. I knew it was hard for her, that she wanted to hug us 'til our bodies became one with hers so we couldn't run away from her. I knew she had suffered and she would keep suffering, then again, that's a mother thing.

"ahora, ve a llevar a Kai a su cuarto, oye… cuando acabes ¿puedes verme en mi oficina?"

"…si claro"

She then stood up and walked out the living room. I turned the TV off and carried Kairi bridal style. It took me around five minutes to find her room. When I did I placed her on her bed and kissed her forehead.

She had grown a lot, last time I had seen her she was just a baby. And now she was fifteen, a lady. A very beautiful one, I wondered if she had had any boyfriend… ugh he would have to confront me first if he wanted to go anywhere near my little sister.

With this feeling I left her room and walked to my mom's office. Maybe I had left a lot of things uncared here, but I had to think of the _now_, I had been given a second chance; a second chance to make up for my mistakes, and I was not gonna let it slip through my fingers that easily.

* * *

**A/N:** do i write a lot of a/n ?? are they annoying?? u.u i dun know why i suddenly though 'o.o and if they hate my a/n's???' mm.. i don't know, oh and personally i like Axel's mom a lot, she's like, the perfect mother ^^ i don't know it may be just cuz i made her up (LOL) or cuz she's the mom i never got, anyway i have to love my crush's mom :) 333

and i wanted to ask you... what do you think will happen with roxas, since they're apart and all? in my opinion, Axel seems to be handing this issue very well, then again, it is just a matter of time, isn't it? xD omg I'm drifting now, enjoy and 'til next updatyyyyyy!!!! :D


	7. This is Now

**A/N:**Finally!! i swear i tried to work as fast as i could, but tests wouldn't leave me any tiny little minute to translate, and i promised i would update both versions at the same time, so i had to just wait and wait and finally my tests are over!! well, I've still got English tomorrow but :) i won't study xD

sooo thanks for the reviews, they make me happy and inspire me to keep writing and keep translating and you should all thank my friends, they give me happiness and put me in a great mood to keep this up ^^ i luuuuv friends ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 7: This is now**

As I wandered the house, trying to find which of all the rooms was my mom's office, I was thinking about this 'second chance' I had been given. It didn't look as if I was really approaching it. Maybe I didn't feel like I was whole cuz there was _something_ missing that I hadn't noticed yet… oh well look what I was doing. Not speaking English but _thinking_ in English. Well, I couldn't help it, but if it was necessary for my change, for my 'second chance', I had to try…

"Pasen…" Spoke my… I mean: Dijo my madre, _ahem_, abrí la puerta que daba a su oficina. Había un gran escritorio, baúles, sillas, retratos, archiveros, sillas y muchos adornos viejos. Ella levantó la mirada cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y sonrió al ver que era yo. "Hijo, espera en un momento, voy"

Yo me senté frente a ella. Estaba escribiendo y firmando unos documentos. Me dediqué a contemplarla por unos momentos; se veía tan intelectual con sus lentes, era grandioso ver como trabajaba duro para que mi hermana y yo pudiéramos tener lo que teníamos entonces…

Mi familia era conocida por poseer grandes terrenos y plantíos de agave azul y ser de los principales productores y exportadores de tequila del país. Eh ahí el porqué del dinero de mi familia. Los Ferro éramos reconocidos no solo en Guadalajara, sino en todo México por nuestro tequila de alta calidad, bueno en verdad no mío; yo jamás había hecho nada por la compañía familiar, pero llevaba el apellido así que me podía contar.

Como sea, una vez que ella terminó su papeleo tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó al salir; yo la seguí sin cuestionar a donde íbamos. Ella caminaba delante mío hasta que llegamos a un establo. Ahí ella se paró y abrió las puertas dejándome entrar primero.

Yo no iba para nada para la ocasión, llevaba mis vans negros, unos jeans y una playera blanca de grabados deslavados rojos. ¿En serio quería que montara al caballo? "Vamos hijo, jamás llegaremos a pie"

"Pero… ¿y si nos vamos en coche?"

Ella no escuchó y tomó a los dos animales y los sacó. Una vez fuera ella subió al de color café claro. Se movía con tanta seguridad. Seguro que ya era una experta en esto de montar. Pero porque traía botas, y sombrero y todo lo demás. Yo apenas y recodaba haber montado con Demyx de pequeño.

Solo quedaba el caballo negro, era casi tan grande como el de mi madre. Su mirada era fuerte y no me apartaba los ojos, creo que sabía que no quería montarlo. En fin, suspiré y comencé a montar al animal.

Resultó más fácil de lo que creía. Comencé a recordar aquellas veces que me escapaba con Demyx a cabalgar, jugábamos carreras y hacíamos muchas travesuras.

"ves, ¿no era tan difícil o sí, _chico citadino_?"

"ha-ha, vamos antes de que decida que no quiero montar"

Ella rió y, tomando su sombreo con una mano y jalando la cuerda del otro comenzó a cabalgar. Salió disparada de pronto, apenas y me había dado cuenta. Yo hice lo mismo y en un instante el caballo negro y yo estábamos tras de mi madre. Ella, bueno más bien los dos, seguíamos un camino detrás de la casa y mas allá de los árboles. Era nuevo ese sentimiento de viento y tierra en mi cara, no muy agradable pero aun así comenzó a despejar mi mente. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y decidí dejar que el caballo siguiera a mi madre.

Cuando los volví a abrir, habíamos disminuido la velocidad y nos encontrábamos en un lugar visiblemente más verde. Ella se detuvo entonces y bajo de su caballo. Lo amarró a un árbol y vino a ayudarme.

"estoy bien ma'…" Dije comenzando a descender del animal. Justo entonces se movió haciéndome caer y golpearme la mano izquierda al caer.

Mi madre soltó una carcajada pero no me ayudó a levantarme. Supongo que pensó que me lo merecía. Ugh, bueno, me sacudí la tierra y traté de peinarme con los dedos el desastre de cabello pero no funcionó. Así que lo dejé y seguí a mi madre dentro de la arboleda.

Se detuvo cerca de un lago, había unas sillas y mesas a unos metros de la orilla. Ella se sentó y se quitó el sombrero dejándolo sobre la mesa de madera. Su cabello estaba impecable. ¿Cómo era que no se había despeinado toda como yo? ugh el campo comenzaba a ser un enemigo para mí.

"hijo te ves horrible"

"gracias,"

"ven acá," Dijo y me senté a su lado. Ella deshizo la coleta que traía y tomó mi cabello en sus manos, lo peinó y lo sujeto en una cola de caballo baja, en mi nuca.

"demonios, te ves guapísimo"

"heh gracias, lo saqué de ti"

"obvio, oye ¿qué te parece? ¿Crees que te puedas acostumbrar?"

"Tal vez, pero tendré que comprarme más botas eh? Mis vans no están hechos para cabalgar"

El viento comenzó a soplar y ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de la brisa en sus mejillas. Yo no los cerré, quería verla; verla disfrutando el viento. Tantos años lejos de casa y ahora tenía _esto_. No podía dejarlo pasar.

"Cuéntame…" Dijo aun sin abrir los ojos. Demonios, ella era hermosa, desearía saber si yo era la mitad de lo que ella era. Trabajadora, fuerte, inteligente, graciosa y hermosa. Heh mi padre fue afortunado, no, _yo_era afortunado por haber heredado todo eso de ella.

"Pues… es bonito"

"sabes a lo que me refiero" Dijo abriendo los ojos por fin, ella me miró fijamente por unos momentos y entonces tomó mi mano.

"yo pensé que le podría gustar," Admití. Maldición ella me había hecho confesarme, siempre había tenido ese efecto en mi, sus punzantes ojos verdes... bueno era mi madre, se supone que podía contarle, ¿cierto? "pensé que, siendo su mejor amigo y estando ahí cuando lo necesitara, pensé que despertaría algo en él. Pero cada vez comenzaba a sentirlo más alejado, ¿sabes cómo? Creo que comenzó a verme como un hermano o algo. Ugh demonios" Dije cerrando mis ojos y recargándome en el respaldo de la silla de madera.

"hijo está bien… si quieres puedes saltarte la parte dolorosa, quiero saber… como era, que comías, donde comprabas tus cosas, tus amistades…"

"a ver… Los Ángeles es caliente, pero bonito, la gente siempre se mueve… mmmh... la mayor parte de las veces comía con Roxas… pues pizza, sushi, comida china. Después aprendió a cocinar él, así que nos invitaba a Demyx, Larxene y a mí a su casa. Porque sus padres habían dicho que aunque nos querían mucho a todos no iban a cocinar para nosotros, hehe, aunque tratábamos de no ser un estorbo. Ellos me adoraban, de hecho creo que me querían más que a su propio hijo… Ah sí Larxene, creo que alguna vez la mencione cuando llamaste…"

"sí, creo que la recuerdo, pero dime como si no supiera nada de ella"

"pues la conocimos Demyx y yo al llegar allá. Es rubia, de cabello largo y suave, ojos verde esmeralda, es… muy especial, Demyx y yo somos sus mejores amigos. Creemos que es bipolar, pero aun así la queremos. Demyx y ella me han cuidado, les debes que esté aquí sentado contigo hablando"

"Así que es casi como tu novia…"

"pues, ella y yo fingimos todo este tiempo que éramos novios, ya sabes para que Roxas no sospechara que yo no salía con nadie. Pero ella tiene sus propios asuntos, jamás sintió nada más por mí; de hecho tiene su novio, o como sea, se llama Marluxia, un chico mayor que nosotros, debe tener como 21, cabello rosa, solo a Larxene le podría gustar un chico obsesionado con las rosas"

"¿Crees que la conozca? suena a que me va a caer muy bien"

"algún día, podemos invitarla si quieres. Va a entrar a estudiar canto, ella tiene una voz hermosa"

"¿en serio? ¿Alguna vez cantó o se presentó en algún lado?"

"no, bueno cuando teníamos fiestas ella se apoderaba del karaoke, heh y Demyx, bueno él consiguió un novio a los cuantos años de estar allá. Se llama Zexion. Es especial también, no habla mucho pero igual es bueno, supongo que se complementa con la manera tan aniñada de ser de Demyx. Pero bueno ya no hablemos de mí, ¿qué pasó aquí?"

"mmmh no mucho, bueno la verdad si, a ver… pues yo continué con la compañía, dedicaba mucho tiempo a las juntas, a las ventas y al papeleo que Kairi prácticamente se crió sola. Heh bueno me alegra que haya crecido, cuando cumplió los 10 comenzó a ayudarme con la casa, ya sabes yo el trabajo y ella la casa, las sirvientas del que hacer, claro. Ella es un ángel, ¿puedes creer que no ha tenido novio?"

"más le vale…"

"no me salgas con celos de hermano mayor…"

"bueno no lo puedo evitar…" dije sonriendo. Era increíble como mi madre y yo podíamos hablar de una cosa, y al segundo siguiente hablar de algo completamente distinto. "dime, como están pues las cosas…"

"huh… bien, pues seguimos trabajando tan duro como podemos. Los padres de Demyx venían seguido. Pero se mudaron a Sonora me parece, ¿no te lo dijo?"

"sí, creo que se va a regresar en un mes, quiere estar con ellos sabes…"

"si bueno,"

El resto de la tarde hablé con mi madre, era bueno enterarse de todo lo que había pasado. De que habían pasado años muy buenos de venta y comenzaban a tener dinero de sobra cada vez más. Así yo no tendría que aprender a cabalgar y hacer tratos pronto… bueno eso esperaba.

Regresé con mi madre alrededor de las 9.00pm. Era tarde y estaba cansado, mi mano me dolía de la caída del caballo, así que me fui a la cama. Al entrar vi que Demyx ya estaba acostado así que solo me bañé y entré en las cobijas, abrazándolo una vez dentro. Estar así con él era como recordar mi infancia, siempre era bueno tenerlo cerca. Él entrelazó nuestras manos debajo de las cobijas y me encogí al sentir una punzada en mi mano.

"¿Estás bien?"

"sí, me caí del caballo y creo que me la torcí, está bien, me acaba de empezar a doler…"

"¿Hablaste con Jenny?"

"Sí, me alegra que les haya ido tan bien, espero ser lo que ellos esperan porque ha pasado tanto tiempo, y ellos son como una familia, y a veces pienso en si de verdad voy a encajar de nuevo aquí… que haré cuando te vayas Dem-"

"Axel, deja de pensar, solo relájate, vas a ver, todo saldrá bien…"

* * *

**A/N:**Oh god i thought it was longer D:, *sigh* oh wells let's keep translating, oh and now that i think about it, it did help me study for my English test tomorrow ^^ heh little details make me happy 33

oh and now i will try to post daily, though i have to warn you ... o.0 haha I have problems with endings... well. not that kind of problems but i don't want to let thing go, school, friends, movies, everything!!! and my fan fictionsare a great example, so there it is, i confessed it, so i really need to talk about the ending with someone, so, if there's someone interested in helping me I'll explain. 'til next update :D

and as always, if you have any questions about a word, or something that was just confusing or wasn't clear, feel free to ask ^^


	8. Thinking

**A/N:** :) I'm alive i swear I'm alive!!!! haha, i was just kind of dying xD haha, blame my friend yue, she makes me forget things sometimes w hehe, however. sorry for being latewith the update, but this chapter's worth it. i personally like how things are turning out so far, :) maybe you don't but i do and i'm the authoress.

and this time there's a lot of Spanish o.o, yes a LOT, but there's a little of English in the end i guess... i can't really remember now (is lying). xD anyway, please enjoy and stay with me this story's still in the beginning xD haha well not really but you can't leave now...

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 8: Thinking**

Ya había pasado cerca de un año desde que habíamos llegado a Guadalajara.

Mi madre estaba tan ocupada con la compañía y las ventas; me alegraba ver que el negocio estaba en su mejor punto. Kairi pasaba la mayoría del tiempo conmigo. La dejaba y recogía de la escuela, después íbamos a dar la vuelta. Nos volvimos casi inesperables. Demyx y yo éramos ahora de 19 años ambos y Kairi tenía 16.

¡Oh! lo de mi mano ¿lo recuerdan? Bueno resulta que fue un esguince y tendría que llevar una venda por unas cuatro semanas. Pero eso ya había pasado hace mucho. Demyx se había ido con su familia unas semanas después de que el accidente de mi mano pasara. Fue difícil despedirnos de él pero regresó a los tres meses. Decía que su familia estaba bien pero que tenía más cosas que hacer aquí con nosotros, obvio Jenny estuvo encantada y lloró de la emoción; dejar a Demyx era como dejar a un hijo, Demyx era su hijo.

Aun así Demyx había estado saliendo mucho; no era que no pasara tiempo con nosotros, pero lo hacía cada vez más seguido y yo nunca iba con sus amigos. Bueno eran nuestros pero yo jamás había hecho buenas relaciones con ellos. En fin.

Era hora de que Demyx tomara su vuelo a Sonora de regreso. Por mucho que dijera que nosotros éramos su verdadera familia aun tenía padres, tíos y hermanos que cuidar en su casa.

Se despidió de Jenny (lo cual duró como una hora, para calmar el llanto de mi mamá), y Kairi y yo lo acompañamos al aeropuerto.

Estaba haciendo aire. Esperábamos que la fila para comprar su boleto avanzara cuando su celular sonó.

"¿hola? … hey que onda… aun no… pero… si lo sé… no creo que quier-… si…. Hey tienes razón…huh ¿cuándo? … pues yo veo… está bien ¡adiós!

"¿quién era?" Preguntó Kairi cuando Demyx colgó

"un amigo, ¿recuerdas a Cloud, Axel?"

"creo…" La verdad sí lo recordaba, pero no quería empezar una conversación de _'hermosos recuerdos de primaria'_en esos momentos.

"bueno, estuvo en primaria con nosotros, fui a su casa la semana pasada y toca la guitarra ¿puedes creerlo?"

"¿sí? Juraría que era Leon el que tocaba la guitarra"

"¿entonces si los recuerdas?"

"huh… no,"

"¬¬, como sea, tiene una banda. Me ofrecieron entrar para hacer segundo con Cloud, pero yo le dije que tenía que regresar a Sonora porque mis padres estaban allá y habían marcado-"

"si Demyx ya entendí..."

"bueno, mmm… ¿dónde me quedé…? ah sí, entonces me marcó diciéndome que ya habían pasado su examen para ser oficialmente una banda y bueno, es una larga historia. Pero entonces se nos ocurrió hacer mi propia banda…"

"es un buena idea,"

"lo sé, pero la conformaríamos tú y yo solamente y mínimo tenemos que ser cinco-"

"¡hey oye yo no quiero hacer una banda! Ni siquiera toco algún instrumento"

"si eso le dije… pero bueno ya no importa," Dijo y metió su celular en su pantalón. La maldita fila no avanzaba, había un problema con una señora de sombrero de flores, ugh quería matarla para que la fila corriera. Como se veía que estaríamos un buen tiempo me dediqué a observar a mi amigo los escasos minutos que me quedaban.

Era guapo, claro, y en su cara había un aire de niño. Era juguetón, travieso. Sí que lo iba a extrañar, más porque me quedaría a enfrentar el destino yo solo. Y desde donde tenía memoria jamás había estado completamente solo, siempre con alguien pero… solo…

De pronto Demyx sonrió y soltó sus maletas. Nos miró y salió corriendo. Kairi y yo nos quedamos sorprendidos y tomamos sus maletas para perseguirlo. Vimos que entró al baño de hombres así que le dejé las cosas a Kairi y corrí, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, toqué y llamé a Demyx pero no abrió. Kairi me alcanzó y toco un poco más, nada, maldito Demyx algo traía entre manos.

Ambos nos sentamos en una banca fuera del baño, esperando que Demyx saliera. Era impresionante ver como nadie se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba cerrado ¿acaso nadie lo usaba? Demonios justo cuando lo necesitaba.

Después de cerca de 20 minutos Demyx salió del baño, caminando como si nada. Nos miró y sonrió a medias, tomó sus maletas y nos hizo una seña para que nos levantáramos.

"¿Por qué demonios saliste corriendo Dem?"

"huh… emergencia del baño, lo siento"

Lo miré sin creerle, en serio había algo más. Él se dio cuenta y me sonrió, pero no dejaba de caminar. Suspiré y decidí dejarlo pasar, sería el último capricho que soportaría de él, después de todo.

"¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Kairi, entonces levanté la vista del suelo. Íbamos a la salida. Demyx pareció no escuchar la pregunta así que lo tomé del hombro, obligándolo a parar.

"hey ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"si" Dijo y sonrió de nuevo… maldito Demyx por mi se podía pudrir. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Así nada mas decidió que no quería ir a sonora, decide encerrarse en el baño por media hora y salir todo feliz?

_Vuelo con destino a Mexicali de las 7.30pm, anden 3_

_Vuelo con destino a Mexicali, anden 3_

El anuncio pasó desapercibido por Demyx quien salió del aeropuerto. Kairi y yo nos miramos con cara de _'¿qué demonios el pasa?'_, pero aun así lo seguimos y entramos en mi coche. Demyx fue hacia un carro unos cuantos lugares de nosotros y le dio el boleto a alguien.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté cuando estábamos en el carro e íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento. Yo iba manejando y Kairi de copiloto.

"pues, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí…"

"¿sí? ¿Y cuando lo decidiste?"

"hoy"

"… Demyx, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te encerraste en el baño? ¿Estás bien?" La única posible explicación era que Demyx sufría de algo y no quería que nadie lo viera… así que mi enojo se transformó en parte en preocupación.

"mmmh... estaba decidiendo"

"¿encerrado?"

"necesitaba concentrarme"

"pudiste decirnos"

"necesitaba hacerlo rápido, ya no me quedaba mucho tiempo"

"no me vas a decir nada mas ¿verdad?"

"no"

Ugh sí lo iba a matar. Pero bueno, pensar en eso no era bueno mientras conducía. Kairi solo se rió por lo bajo y se giró para mirar a Demyx. Él solo sonrió y asintió. Ella se rió ahora más fuerte y bajó su ventanilla.

Todos sabían algo que yo no. Y no me refiero solo a Demyx y Kairi. Cuando llegamos mi madre nos estaba esperando sentada en la sala. Abrazó a Demyx y le dijo que había hecho lo correcto. Así que sí necesitaba decidirse después de todo, pero, ¿Cuáles eran las opciones? ¿Quedarse? ¿En serio? ¿Eso ameritaba irte a encerrar a un desgraciado baño por 20 minutos? No lo creo…

No quería quedarme a ver como todos se secreteaban y hacían caras raras. Así que les dije a todos que se fueran al infierno, en verdad no, pero lo pesé, y me fui a dormir.

Las cobijas estaban súper heladas, me moví de un lado a otro hasta que me declaré oficialmente con insomnio. Así que me levanté y abrí la llave de la tina en el baño. Un buen baño caliente me podría relajar y despejar la mente.

Solo hizo lo primero. Estaba recostado en agua caliente como me gustaba y cerré los ojos, tratando de obligar a mi cuerpo a relajarse y mantener la mente en blanco lo más que pudiera. Pero por más que mi cuerpo se relajaba mi mente trataba más y más duro de pensar, pensar en Roxas.

¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Sería feliz? ¿Me extrañaría? Y si pasó algo más formal con esta mocosa Naminé? Larxene me había dicho que era su prima. Genial, ahora no podía decir cosas asquerosas del monstruo porque era la prima de mí… novia.

Es más… ¿aun era novio de Larxene? Oficialmente estábamos casi casados, ocho años de noviazgo más o menos. La verdad ni lo festejábamos solo contábamos los meses que iban para saber responder a cuánto tiempo teníamos. Era algo extraño tener que fingir que la quería, que era sexy y demás frente a Roxas. Pero aun así, ni todo el esfuerzo por parte de Larxene, ni todo el paro de Demyx para que Roxas y yo estuviéramos solos el mayor tiempo, ni todo lo que traté de darle y apoyarle, sirvió para que sintiera la milésima parte de lo que yo sentía por él.

Pero aun después que supe que no me quería de la misma manera, no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él y en lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía tanta curiosidad, siempre podía llamar a Larxene, le preguntaría a Naminé y yo lo sabría pero, ¿podría? ¿En verdad soportaría que Larxene me dijera _"si, son novios, y Roxas dice que fue un alivio que te fueras porque Naminé ahora vive en su apartamento"_?

Ugh no, ya no quería pensar en eso. Tenía muchas mejores cosas en que pensar como… huh… bueno la verdad no. Pero no significaba que tenía que estar babeando por él todo el tiempo. Algún día me iba a cansar ¿no? … la verdad no.

Como sabía que mi mente seguiría dándole vueltas al asunto de Roxas, decidí salirme de la bañera. Me sequé y traté de hacer más tiempo poniéndome el pijama. Pero aun así eran las 10.00pm cuando me volví a acostar. Bueno, algún día tendría que acostarme. Con un suspiro me giré para darme cuenta que Demyx ya estaba en la cama. Ahora las cobijas estaban más cálidas y poco a poco me fue inundando el sueño….

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano como todos los días, me bañé y salí a la sala para llevar a Kairi a su escuela. Pero entonces encontré a Demyx sentado en la sala.

"¿qué haces aquí?" Le pregunté. La verdad no me había fijado si estaba en la cama cuando me levanté

"es que…" Dijo sin terminar. Iba a preguntarle de nuevo que rayos estaba pasando cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Cuando volteé me quedé paralizado. Ahí detrás de mí estaban Larxene, Marluxia y Zexion.

"¿ustedes qué hacen aquí?"

"Wow some host you are, we missed you, too"

"Larxene w-what's going on?"

"bueno Axel, verás…" Empezó Demyx levantándose y poniéndose frente al trío de invitados, a mi lado. Señaló a Larxene poniendo la otra mano en mi hombro izquierdo.

"Larxene tiene una voz hermosa, además de que toca violín; Marluxia toca el saxofón, el teclado y la guitarra, además su voz no está nada mal; Zexion es el mejor baterista y su padre se ofreció en darnos instrumentos. Yo… pues yo toco guitarra y se puede decir que no canto nada mal…"

"Demyx… ¿vas a formar una banda?"

"_vamos_, corazón…" Corrigió Larxene abrazando a Marluxia por la cintura.

"pero… yo… es que Demyx te dije que no sé tocar nada…"

"por favor, ¿te has escuchado cantar alguna vez?"

"pues…-"

"¡es hermoso! Además de que tienes buena memoria para las letras y puedes cantar en español también, estamos completos somos cinco y podemos pasar el examen de…-"

"Espera, espera. Así que ¿no tomaste tu vuelo a sonora para ver a tus padres, porque Cloud te llamó para ver si no formarías una banda, en ese momento decidiste llamar a L.A y traer a nuestros amigos para que pasáramos un _examen de bandas_?

"no, no tomé mi vuelo a sonora para ver a mis padres porque Cloud me habló para ver si me había decidido a formar la banda y si le vendería el boleto, en ese momento decidí llamar a L.A y avisar a nuestros amigos de que siempre si se haría el plan, y no solo para pasar un examen"

"si Axelándale, no perdemos nada, además ¿no me digas que tenías planes para entrar a la universidad?"

"¿…ninguno de ustedes iba a entrar a estudiar?" Pregunté a mis amigos. Ellos sonrieron y Demyx me palmeó la espalda. Cuando me giré para verlo él estaba negando con la cabeza.

"Axel, nos íbamos a dedicar a la música de todas maneras…"

Me quedé un momento pensando las cosas. No sería mala idea. Así no tendría que estudiar universidad y sabía que triunfaríamos. Éramos los mejores, aunque pensar que contarían con mi voz era vergonzoso. Algo había mal aquí, algo no andaba bien, pero tras respirar y mirar a mis amigos a los ojos, asentí. Era cierto, no perdíamos nada, sería divertido y podríamos estar todos juntos. Seguro que a mi madre no le importaría tener tres invitados más.

"oye Axel es tardísimo hay que… ¡ah! ¿Son ellos?"

"huh… Kairi ellos son mis amigos de los Ángeles…"

"si ya sabía" dijo moviendome su mano para que me callara "wow you must be Larxene and you Zexion and Marluxia, is that right?"

"heh Kairi ellos hablan español…"

"si bueno como sea, soy Kairi, hermana menor de este tonto, heh oigan no es por arruinarles la emoción de reunirse d enuevo y todo, pero ya es tarde Axel"

"si ya vámonos, chicos, huh… los veo cuando regrese ¿sí? Demyx"

"¿sí?"

"¿mi mamá sabe de esto?"

"sí, ella pagó los boletos de avion, tonto, crees que teníamos dinero para veniros todos en cuanto nos llamó Demyx?" Respondió Larxene

Así que era _eso_…

"Axel, dales una oportunidad, hicieron mucho, solo por ti..."

* * *

**A/N:**This chapter's longer than the other, isn't it? :) it may just as well be my crazy imagination. hehe oh and today I'm EXTRA happy,, I've come to realize that i just luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv school ;) go and try to figure out why :D

'til next update ---- hasta la proxima haha, amo escribir de nuevo en español n.n

oh oh i almost forgot, someone left a review, and since its anonymous i can't personally reply to that someone, so I'll just do it here:

the original story is in English, and then changes to Spanish. I'm the one who wrote this story and i designed it that way ^^ and sorry if the whole 'English-version' thing makes you confused, but I'm trying to cover both languages so people can read and understand it. THIS is the ORIGINAL version, the other exists only because of my kindness ;) (modest too much i know) sorry but i don' want to change it.

BTW, thanks for saying I'm fluent in both languages, u.u its good to know someone actually thinks it =)


	9. The Chance

**A/N:**ok ok ^^ some of you asked for the story to move a little quicker, hehe, but i swear its all worth it at the end cuz, you had to know all _that_in order to fully understand both what's next and the ending ;) so thanks for sticking so far and enjoy the update.

oh and the spanglish is turning to English now ^^ well more or less. there's actually a little less Spanish and less complicated words. ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Chance**

Llevé a Kairi a su escuela. Ella encendió la radio en cuanto entramos al carro y comenzó a cantar. En verdad estaba feliz. ¿Por qué todo mundo parecía encontrar algo maravilloso en todo esto de la banda que yo no veía?

"_Para amarte… necesito una razón, y es difícil creer que no exista una más que éste amor_… vamos Axel canta conmigo"

"Kairi, es _Shakira_… canta tu"

"ugh vamos se que sabes la letra… _dentro de éste corazón_…"

"_Y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios todavía se siente el dolor…"_

"¡sí! lo sabía vamos ¡canta!"

"Kairi estás loca… es que ese pedazo me gusta"…y me queda

Ella siguió cantando y subió tanto el volumen que comencé a sentir que el volante vibraba. Esta niña se iba a quedar sorda algún día, no quería ni imaginar el nivel que usaba en su ipod.

Era un viaje de alrededor de 10 minutos hasta el centro donde estaba su escuela. Era el instituto bilingüe _Hill Stone_, lo sé tiene un nombre rarísimo para ser un instituto pero era el más caro que mi madre pudo encontrar y ya han de suponer que ella fue la consentida todo el tiempo que yo no estuve, así que, hah adivinen.

"Bueno te veo en la tarde, Ax" se despidió cuando llegamos a su colegio.

"si Kai, yo vengo por ti, llámame"

"okay" Dijo y tomó su mochila. Abrió la puerta y salió del coche, estábamos a la vuelta de su colegio, la verdad no me gustaba meterme en el tráfico de amas de casa apuradas así que siempre la dejaba aquí. Al bajarse me di cuenta que traía su mini… no, súper _diminuta _falda escolar. Los profesores debían estar felices, esa falda no dejaba nada, y digo NADA a la imaginación. Suspiré y mejor no pensé tanto en el asunto, era su problema si quería dar razones para que le gritaran cosas.

"ajusta tu corbata" Le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta, solo rió. Así era nuestra hermosa relación de hermanos.

Al encender de nuevo el carro casi grito de dolor cuando la radio empezó a todo volumen. De inmediato lo bajé y fulminé a Kairi por la ventana, que ya iba caminando hacia su entrada. Pero había algo mal, estaba este carro negro junto a ella en la carretera y tenía la ventana abajo. Ella estaba ignorando lo que sea que la persona le estuviera diciendo. Oh no, no te metiste con mi hermana, idiota.

Me bajé del coche lo más rápido que pude y corrí hasta donde ella se había detenido para gritarle al sujeto del carro negro. Me paré junto a ella y la tomé de la cintura. Ella se volvió y me miró aliviada de que estuviera allí. El chico del carro no era mayor que ella, un mocoso de cabello rubio y dientes bonitos, ha, mi hermana se merece más que eso,

"lárgate" Le dije, el chico traía lentes oscuros y apoyaba el brazo en la ventana abierta.

"¿disculpa?" Dijo quitándose las gafas y mirándome de arriba abajo.

"dije que te largues, déjala en paz"

"¿y tu quién eres cabeza de zanahoria?"

"chiquillo miserable, _lárgate ya"_

El niño sonrió y se puso las gafas de nuevo. Estaba retándome. De acuerdo, me dije, este chico se lo buscó, no podía tener más de 15 años, sus padres eran demasiado ricos y le prestaron el carro, …un mocoso.

Sonreí ampliamente, sabía que esto me iba a gustar. Empujé a Kairi para que entrara a su escuela y me volví con el chico, le abrí la puerta de su lado y cayó, ha ¡ni siquiera el cinturón traía!

"idiota ¿Quién te crees?" No le respondí y lo levanté del brazo apretándolo más de lo necesario, hizo un gesto de dolor y empezó a quejarse, un llorón. "¡amigo relájate solo estaba bromeando!"

No, con Axel no bromees amigo. Lo empujé contra su carro y sonreí una vez más, ¡era tan sencillo! Espere a que pidiera disculpas, era su última oportunidad. "que, ¿tienes miedo?"

Eso era todo.

Subí a mi carro y me abroché el cinturón. La música me pareció muy baja para la adrenalina que tenía, el chico me había dado la energía necesaria para un día intenso.

Después de asegurarme que Kairi había entrado a su escuela, de que el chico bonito tenía su ojo morado y labio sangrado, y de que la música estaba en el nivel más alto comencé a acelerar. Sí, eso me gustaba, la adrenalina, sentir que tenía el poder, que podía más, y quería mas.

Pero todo terminó demasiado rápido. Llegué a mi casa más pronto de lo normal, como en cinco minutos o menos. Entré y dejé las llaves en el mueble, llamé a Demyx un par de veces pero nadie respondió. Entonces justo cuando iba a entrar en mi cuarto y dormir de nuevo escuché un sonido de guitarra. Tenía que ser él.

Caminé por el corredor… de nuevo se escuchó la guitarra pero… era para el otro lado, hacia la entrada. Me giré y corrí a la puerta principal, la guitarra sonó de nuevo, era hacia la sala, cuando entré miré hacia todos lados, delante de mí había una puerta entreabierta, la abrí y entré justo cuando alguien me arrojó un micrófono.

"hey you're early" Dijo Demyx, dentro estaban Zexion en su batería, Marluxia frente a su teclado y Demyx junto a Zex con una guitarra eléctrica en su mano derecha. Había una computadora tras de él y unos sillones delante de todos ellos donde Larxene estaba sentada con las piernas contra su pecho.

"And what's all this about?" pregunté una vez que había inspeccionado a todos.

"Duh the band silly, I told you, Zex's father told us he would give us instruments, and your mom begged us to use this room for our practices"

"So, we're practicing"

"What a genius" Dijo Larxene. Entonces Demyx le guiñó el ojo a Zexion y él fue hacia la computadora para poner una pista. Era un tono que se me hacía conocido pero… no estaba seguro, hasta que Larxene se levantó de golpe y, parada en medio de la habitación comenzó a cantar…

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined_…"

Sí, yo conocía esa canción, de Natasha Bedingfield, claro. Larxene continuó cantando y hacia movimientos con sus manos, de vez en cuando viéndome pero más que nada imaginando que tenía un 'publico' delante.

"_Staring at the blank page before you, _

_Open up the dirty window,_

_Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find,_

_Reaching for something in the distance, _

_So close you can almost taste it, _

_Release your inhibitions feel the rain on your skin,_

_No one else can feel it for you only you can let it in,_

_No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips,_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken, _

_Live your life with arms wide open, today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten_…"

De pronto pararon la pista y todos me miraron. Yo estaba parado ahí, en la entrada de la habitación con una mirada de confundido y un micrófono en la mano.

"C'mon we know you wanna try it"

"Huh, but I-"

"Bullshit, you sing perfectly fine,"

"It's not that, I don't think I sing like Natasha…" They laughed lightly and nodded. Demyx came to me and asked me which song I knew. But right then I couldn't think of any.

"We have to train; it's the only way to pass the test"

"Okay I get it but… how 'bout some Mana"

"Mana?"

"Yeah like, Rayando el sol, or something"

"Yeah I know that one, Zex, Mar can you come here?" Demyx went to his computer and typed something, the other two following him, they stood there reading something until the blue haired guy nodded and kissed Demyx's cheek going to his place and starting a rhythm; Marluxia wrote down the scripts in a paper and went to his keyboard to type.

Larxene walked beside me and asked if she should sing with me but it was okay, first we'd try my voice and then we'd see some mixes…

"_Rayando el sol, rayando por ti"_

I started to sing. It was a song I had sang a lot of times already and knew it perfectly, the only problem was they were all watching me and it didn't make it easier, wait… am I thinking in English again?

"_Esta pena me duele me quema sin tu amor,_

_No me has llamado estoy desesperado,_

_Son muchas lunas las que te he llorado_,"

Here Demyx started to give me a sad look, he kind of was worried. He might've thought I chose that song for Roxas and it kind of fit but… I-I couldn't let my feelings for Roxas get the best of me, and just as the chorus came I took the microphone in my hands and placed it near my mouth, even though it didn't work at the time I had to get used to have it.

"_Rayando el sol, desesperación,_

_Es más fácil llegar al sol que a tu corazón,_

_Me muero por ti, viviendo sin ti,_

_Y no aguanto, me duele tanto estar así,_

_Rayando el sol,"_

Demyx and Zexion stopped and so I did. It was just a rehearsal anyways so it didn't matter if we finished the song or not. Demyx smiled and came to me with Zexion behind. "It was great, hey dude… you okay?"

"Yeah why shouldn't I?" They all exchanged looks and then looked back at me, I sighed knowing what they meant and walked to one of the sofas sitting there cross legged. "I know the song fits, but I swear it's not for him, this whole thing about the band has nothing to do with Roxas, so let's just keep him out of this and forget about that, I don't ever want to mention him, just help me with that, I'm trying my best to get over him and you're _not_ helping,"

They stood silent, like, confused. And then Larxene looked at Demyx with a though look and he shuddered taking Zexion hand.

"Its okay guys, I'll do it" she informed them.

"Right" He sat with Zexion and Marluxia on one of the other red sofas. Larxene came to my side and placed a lock of her blond hair behind her ear…just like her cousin, _ugh!_

"Ax, remember…huh of course you remember him, well… okay fuck this I'll do it my way. Remember I told you Naminé was my cousin?"

"…yes"

"And remember I told you she told me everything right?"

"…yes"

"Well, she knew you and I were together so she…huh so she could you know… _ugh_ guys I can't do this, not to _him_"

Demyx sighed and left Zexion's side to come to sit on my left looking me in the eyes.

I was confused. What were they trying to tell me that involved Roxas, Naminé, Larxene and me?

"Why can't you just tell me, is it that bad? Is something wrong? Is Roxas ok? What happened guys you're making me-"

"Ax, Roxas is marrying Naminé"

* * *

A/N: Just as a note, the songs are: 'Para Amarte' by Shakira-- Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield-- Rayando el sol by Mana,, and they're not mine in ANY way.


	10. Because I can't Take Anymore

**A/N:** ok ^^ This chapter has no Spanish in it... mm no actually it doesn't so I'll continue updating in both versions just in case there was some Spanish text i can't remember right now, thanks for reading again and enjoy. ^^

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 10: Because I can't Take Anymore**

Yes. Just when you think life can't punish you anymore, some new bad things get to you. It's funny actually, how people think they're cursed enough and then it only comes more and more trouble.

Marrying Naminé, huh? Well that was bad, in fact that was the worst thing I had ever heard in my life. And I couldn't make any noise cuz there were so many questions stuck in my throat. I wanted to cry right then, to murder someone I wanted to suicide, jump off a cliff. But after the seconds passed by, the whole idea of him marrying now seemed stupid…

"hahahaha guys, they can't marry. They're only what? 17?"

They exchanged weird looks and then Larxene sighed. There was more, a lot of things had passed that year Demyx and I were off, but, what could have been so drastic for them to suddenly decide they wanted to marry?

"It's a long story actually…"

"Yes, pretty ugly, too" Completed Demyx; so he was now aware of everything that had taken place in L.A…

They three cleared their throats and sighed. I knew they were trying their best to pretend it was nothing and tell me everything in the sweetest way possible but, something deep in my heart told me there was no sweet in that story, _at all_.

"When you left Ax, Roxas was very confused, and when I got back to my apartment after leaving you two at the airport he was waiting me there. And asked me where you were, why had you run like that, what was with you and a thousand more questions…" She then fell silent. Like giving me time to think everything through. I nodded moments later and she placed a hand on my knee that was now against my chest. "The most rational thing I could think at the time of was a love issue, and that'd be half true. So I told him that you and I had broken up and you were so sad and mad that you left L.A. I can't tell he really bought that but at least he stopped with the questions"

"He got mad at Larx cuz she had taken you away. But in school he kept hanging with us," Motioned Zexion to him, Marluxia and Larxene. "So we didn't mention you anymore. And he stopped talking about you. At first it was though for the kid, I can say. He was talking all the time about you and _you_ and Axel and blah blah…"

"It's okay Zexy_, ahem_, well. Things went normal for about three months but then Roxas started to… well, askthings again" completed Demyx.

"And how would _you_ know?" I replied; it was suspicious that he knew _all_ the story and I wanted to know if it was fine to trust him.

"Cuz… he asked those questions to _me _directly"

…Shit

"How so?"

"Well… remember when you just threw you cell phone to the trash? I didn't, cuz, I don't know I had this feeling I would need it and so I kept it. Roxas called for the first time around March… and asked for you.

"How could you Dem? We were supposed to get away from him and all that reminded-"

"Hey I'm sorry okay? I'm really sorry but it was worth it, in the end I got information and he told me things for you but I told him you didn't want to know anything about him, he was just confused, damn confused was he. We kept in contact and everyday he would call more frequently…" Demyx fell silent. He looked at me and sighed again. I knew he was sorry. He was my friend and wouldn't have done it if he knew it would make me any bad. "Well, I swear it was all worth it cuz we became very close and… Ax, look at me please, hey I'm sorry really sorry but you know what? That's the way I found out Roxas didn't love Naminé, not at all. Just as a sister, maybe, but not as a lover"

"So…" I said running my hands through my red hair, trying to calm me down and put everything in place. "Roxas didn't love Naminé, why didn't he break up with her?"

Larxene cleared her throat so I looked now at her. She smiled sadly and then stood, standing in front of me and resting her weight on her right foot. "He thought you had run away cuz you had found someone else…. You know, after _me_. And so he started to freak out and he asked me if I knew were you were, and I told him I knew but wouldn't tell him because you didn't want him to know. He said a lot of swear words I prefer not to repeat,"

"heh Roxy has his temper…" They didn't look at me and lowered their gazes, what? I couldn't just say something nice about him? I wasn't gonna break down or something.

"I… told him you had problems and didn't want him close, he got mad at us three and… his friends Olette, Pence and Hayner were worried for him"

"After you left Axel, Roxas wasn't the same. He got mad all the time and was studying more than usual and did a lot of exercise. He turned into a zombie or something," Said Marluxia. I can tell Roxas hadn't been the same. Maybe he was relieved I left, he now got extra time to do whatever he wanted to do, right? Like improve his grades, do exercise, just have time for him. I was just in the middle of his life.

"Did… did he like… miss me?" There was silence for a moment, and then they four started to laugh so hard I wondered if I had said some joke and didn't notice. Larxene came closer to me and kneeled down to be eye level with me.

"Axel, Roxas _morphed_cuz you left, he's not the same anymore, sweetie, do you seriously _still_ doubt he liked you?"

"b-but he, I mean, he said… and Naminé…"

"Ax, honey, would you listen to us first?"

"Look, we told you he was weird, and then he didn't go to school for like, a week or so. Larx and I asked his friends where he was" completed Zexion.

"They told us he had collapsed in P.E and had been taken to the hospital. So we went there, just to find out he had fainted cuz he was mentally and physically worn out or something like that. He was in a sort of comma Ax," Larxene fell silent then; maybe she got scared of my expression…

"So after a week or so, he woke up. Marluxia and Olette were there actually,"

"Yes, well, out of the blue he then sat up and looked around. We called the doctors and they came in to make him some tests or shit, but… he… he wasn't ok exactly"

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Ax, we don't know what happened; but the doctors said he had a problem in his brain, the concussion had been very strong, he hit his head hard with the floor and he hadn't been eating well. He…"

"what happened!?"

"He… he lost part of his memories Ax,"

"…"

Was that good? How? I mean he was in comma, for a week or more, and then he woke up and he had lost part of his memory. My friends were going insane.

"Listen Ax, he didn't remember ever knowing someone with your name. He doesn't remember you"

"…"

"And, we thought it was better if we didn't explain him. Naminé of course agreed. So she told him she loved him a lot and was in love with him and wanted to have his babies and shit…"

"Bitch"

"Yes, well. Roxas kind of remembered us, well at least our names. And he told us we didn't have to worry he was now fine and all. And that's about the time they decided to marry"

"H-he forgot about… me"

"Sweetie, please, this is better than what it looks like…"

"How?"

"You can start brand new…"

"Yes Axel, listen, if he doesn't remember you then we have a chance to make him, you know, fall for you or something,"

"Plus there's the best part still missing"

"Oh please, no more '_good news'_"

"haha, Ax, cheer up. It's like if you've been given a second chance"

"My second chance was here in Guadalajara"

"Don't be stupid, Axel, since the start we all knew you and Roxas belonged together.

"b-but-"

"Shh! Since they both spent time together and he didn't remember ever knowing someone that changed his life like you, it was like if he had never felt something for no one, you know how? Like if he had the love there, but he misunderstood it with Naminé"

"She told him they were meant to be together and he believed everything she told him. And one day he purposed to her. Out of the blue, just like that"

"That's when Larxene called me and I told her we were ok, and Roxas was now completely out of our conversations and stuff"

"I can't see any good here…"

"Oh well, they are 17 now, but Naminé wants to marry him as soon as they turn 18"

"Fucker"

"And that'll be in seven months or so,"

"Which means?"

"That I, being the great cousin I am offered as her maid of honor; and I have to choose the band that'll perform in their wedding, the place and the dress etc…"

"Are we… going to their wedding..?"

"Axel this is our opportunity to tell him everything, cuz we know his memories are _there_, you just have to take them out, somehow, you… ought to make him wake up. Cuz at first he didn't remember us but as we started to spend time with him he remembered our names and so on until he almost remembered everything, somehow his mind keep avoiding you, maybe cuz it knows it's the cause of the problem"

"Guys this is crazy, really,"

"Axel, we have done all this just so you two get to be together, please, for us"

"I… but what will I sing?"

"Haha that's _our_ problem Axel, we have to search for songs and pass that test, have our license to perform at the wedding, go to their party and show them what we've got!"

* * *

**A/N:**;) i looooove my plot hehe, i actually think this a very good story, maybe I'm not that good of a writer but i _do_ like the storyline and everything T.T awwwww i don't want this to end, THOUGH this is not the ending and there might be a few more chapters before such a thing happens so don't worry =)


	11. What we've Got

**A/N:**^^ isn't this great? i said today would be a double update and here it is !!! ;) i love your reviews thanks, they inspire me and I'm working really hard with the grammar so there will hopefully be less mistakes =)

oh and as a note, please when the lyrics appear; search the song, listen it and try to imagine them singing it as you please, i personally don't describe the scene much so you can imagine it as you like ^^ but please PLEASE, listen it =) makes it better

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 11: What we've got**

Choosing songs was easier than I thought. As Marluxia searched on-line for good groups and the most popular songs in parties and such, Zexion and I listened to the radio as much as we could; taking note of the most played songs. Just to be sure that we knew all the popular ones. The radio became our best friend.

Demyx was the one in charge of the instruments. He got the scripts of the songs we gave him; adjusting them so we could play them. He was also buying microphones and cables and a lot of weird shit I didn't know anything about.

Larxene, though, had the 'job' to plan Roxas' wedding. She was always in a rush, searching for the dress, for napkins, ribbons, balloons and what not. I can't say she thought of it as a job; it looked like she was rather enjoying it. However, every time she asked for my advice I would tell her I didn't give a shit. And it was damn true. I mean, I don't care if the wedding's color theme is blue or aqua. I was just willing to go and sing cuz this meant a lot to my friends and it was a really great opportunity to get back to Roxas that I was not gonna let pass. So she just ignored my glared and decided by herself at the end.

Three weeks went by quickly that way. We barely noticed it; we got together every day in the same room to 'practice', though most of the times it was Demyx and Zexion writing down and modifying the scripts; Marluxia recording soundtracks in his keyboard and Larxene and I choosing and organizing the songs and studying the lyrics.

It was December. We five were in the room as always, but then Demyx took his sitar and started to play some weird tune. It sounded different, though, so I took my earphones off and went to him with Larxene following behind. "What'd you did to it?"

"oh, heh well Marluxia, Zexy and I were wondering if we could use a program we found on the Internet to make it sound like 'recorded'; that's actually what we've been doing this past week or so. Wanna try?"

"Huh… sure,"

"Which song?"

"How 'bout the one I was listening just now huh? It was When I'm Gone by Three Doors Down"

"Yes, Mar, you ready? Remember it, right?"

"Of course silly," They started to play. First it was a quiet rhythm, and then it was my cue to start singing… (A/N)

"_There's another world inside of me that you may never see,_

_There're secrets in this life that I can't hide,_

_Somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find,_

_Maybe it's too far away…_

_Or maybe I'm just blind… _

_Or maybe I'm just blind…_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_Hold me when I'm scared_

_And love me when I'm gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me,_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,_

_I'll never let you down even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything if only for your good,_

_So hold me when I'm here_

_Right me when I'm wrong_

_You can hold me when I'm scared_

_You won't always be there_

_So love me when I'm gone_

_Love me when I'm gone…"_

It sounded so good; like if it had been recorded or something. Demyx was sure a hacker and all. Not like he would admit it, but still, he was extremely intelligent.

They laughed and so did I. It sounded great like, like a real band, we were great and were _sure_gonna pass the exam to have the license.

And from there on we practiced all the songs we had chosen. Larxene and I were the main singers, but the guys learned the lyrics just listening to us singing the same song more than five times in a row. Kairi was also there, qualifying our performs and laughing at our mistakes. And when I say 'from there on', I mean a week or so, the Friday of the next week was our appointment to go and have the exam.

It was simple. Just go to some place, sing some songs for some people and go. Yes _absolutely_ simple. But when you're in this white room, with a mirror in front of you, behind which you know there are people watching your every move, and with lights so high you want to close your eyes, it's really not so simple to stay calm.

I glanced to my left where Demyx was standing with his sitar in his hands. We had the program installed and ready, Zexion, Demyx, Marluxia and even Larxene were ready and in their places.

But was I ready? No. no I wasn't cuz if we failed it meant the only chance I had to make Roxas mine would be screwed. And I would disappoint all my friends and my family and oh my god my hands were shaking!

"Axel, relax, it's simple" Larxene whispered to me. She smiled and cleared her throat. She was wearing a short black dress with white laces. She had black, short gloves and her hair straight and done with a black flower. She looked gorgeous. And she looked ready for everything, and I wasn't.

Hell, even the guys looked ready. We four were wearing tuxedos, though the ties' colors were different. And when I say different I mean: Demyx yellow, Zexion purple, Marluxia pink and I red.

We looked ready. And I assure you the three judges behind the big mirror were damn aware of that.

So if they had the notion we were ready, why not to really be so? After all this was just a test, and yes we had to pass it but we could always go somewhere else, or try again, right? There was really no pressure. If I imagined this was the wedding and I was singing the songs to Roxas this'd be easier. Hell I was ready.

The test was like this. Above the mirror was a little screen. The judges would write the name of a song and the artist and we would have to play it. They'd qualify creativeness, swiftness, control, voice and that shit. The only thing I had to do was sing and move as we had rehearsed it.

We were waiting for the name of the song… someone started to tap their shoe on the floor. Now I was ready, but nervous. Suddenly the screen turned on and there we could read:

Chris Daughtry – Gone

Immediately we started to play and I grabbed the microphone waiting for my cue to start singing…

"_Feeling like this could only mean_

_I'm sinking_

_Feeling like this could only mean_

_I'm sinking_

_Well, I'm sinking, pull me up,_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_But you are… you are._

_Feeling overwhelmed, I take a dive_

_To a once overfilled but now empty place to hide,_

_The day you turned on me is the day I dies, _

_And I've forgotten what it's like,_

_And how it feels to be alive,_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Reach up to the sky,_

_When nothing seems to go right,_

_When nothing seems to go right for me_

_Every time I see your clothes scattered out on the floor,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_Every time I see the light not burning on the porch,_

_I say I thought you would be home,_

_You never would be gone_

_I tough you would be home_

_You said you never would be gone,_

_But you are…"_

As the song ended I turned around and smiled to my team. Yes! It had come out so good! And my voice really did sound so cool.

I didn't lose any other precious seconds and turned regarding myself for I had been pacing through the song. Five pairs of eyes were glued to the screen waiting for the next song the be showed, then…

Christina Aguilera – Pero me Acuerdo de Ti

It was a song for a girl. Larxene came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder as if saying 'don't worry I've got this one covered'. Good thing she knew the lyrics cuz I would have ruined everything if I had to sing it by myself…

"_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal, _

_Que tengo en casa a quien sueña con verme llegar, _

_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie, _

_Ahora que me va muy bien,_

_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar,_

_A aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar,_

_Ahora ya, ahora ya, no hay más dolor, no hay más dolor, _

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma,_

_Pero me cuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas._

_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar,_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad, _

_Ahora ya, ahora ya, no hay más dolor, no hay más dolor, _

_Ahora al fin, vuelvo a ser yo,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma,_

_Pero me cuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trisas._

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma, _

_Oh pero me acuerdo de ti, mi sonrisa,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, mi mundo trisas,_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti…_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti, oh pero me, pero me, pero me, pero me acuerdo de ti…"_

It wasn't hard remembering the lyrics. It's like if they just came out of our mouths naturally. Larxene was so into the song it looked it wasn't hard for her either. We were all natural. And the judges had to see it.

After Larxene's performance and listening to her voice I suddenly became more confident, hell, if she could sing like that I could sing too. Heh, but what neither of us expected was the next song…

Cascada – Can't Stand it

We hadn't rehearsed that song! And I refer to Larxene and me; we didn't know the lyrics, we listened to it a few times and all and I knew Demyx had the soundtrack recorded in his laptop. But we needed the vocal, too.

Suddenly Marluxia started the rhythm, obviously trying to break the icy silence in the room. And just in cue a girly voice came from somewhere in the room…

"_I'm just a girl, _

_I'm innocent come take my hand_

_I'll show you the world of my own,"_

Both Larxene and I turned to the doorway where Kairi was standing and singing. She had Larxene's same outfit and she started to walk-dance into the room. She winked at us and we made her room to be between us. Kairi then started to sing more energetically using Larxene's microphone and I could notice Marluxia had turned the volume up. Larxene and I stared at Kairi and then shuddered. She knew the lyrics! And damn my little sister knew how to move!

"…_You're just a boy,_

_Who makes me weak, who takes my sleep_

_I need you to dance the night away,_

_I can't stand it anymore now baby_

_The music makes me feel so crazy_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you the way to dance_

_And again and again_

_I need that feeling_

_Cuz baby I know I'm not dreamin'_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you Promised Land…"_

I helped her to perform, the lyrics fit. And the people in there didn't know she was my sister. So I danced around her and she got the drift and started to hop with me.

"_I'm just a girl, _

_I'm innocent come take my hand_

_I'll show you the world of my own…"_

Making faces and motioning with her hands. Moving her hips and shaking her head now and then, she made the mood in the room, Larxene helped her after some time with the chorus, and it did turn out great. I was _so_gonna thank Kairi.

"_You're just a boy,_

_Who makes me weak, who takes my sleep_

_I need you to dance the night away,_

_I can't stand it anymore now baby_

_The music makes me feel so crazy_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you the way to dance_

_And again and again_

_I need that feeling_

_Cuz baby I know I'm not dreamin'_

_So come on and take my hand_

_And I'll show you Promised Land."_

The song ended and we all clapped to her. She hadn't been part of the group and hadn't rehearsed with us but she did it pretty good. And we would have failed the test if she hadn't come to save us.

"That was awesome" spoke Larxene smiling at her. She just giggled in response and turned to me.

"Looks like I'm part of the group now" she announced.

"Hell you are!" spoke Demyx joining in the clapping.

It didn't last much, though, cuz the screen illuminated again and we had to turn to our places. Kairi would be of so much help cuz, in some songs, Larxene's voice had to adjust, but now we had Kairi. And she could help with chorus too.

After two hours of singing different songs from Linkin Park to Daddy Yankee, they came out of the door beside the mirror and smiled. They were two guys and one woman. The lady had long chocolate hair and the guys were bald twins.

They came to us; we six panting because of the effort. She gave us our license with three signs. It was so good to finally have it. Since we started to play the first song I already knew we would get it. So it wasn't much of a surprise. However, it was really nice of them to change the number of integrants in the band to six…

"Thanks, Kairi" I said when we were in the car on our way back to the house.

"Don't mention it, though, you'll have to take me to Los Angeles with you now"

"I wouldn't survive without you"

She was an essential part of the band now. And her voice had been the best gift of all. She had been in so many ballet studios that she danced like an angel or something; our show would be better even with her help.

Once we got to my house, Larxene started to call a lot of people. I asked Demyx and Zexion if they knew who was she dialing to but they didn't know either.

"It's very good news, I had to tell everyone we made it"

"And who is 'everyone' exactly?"

"-Cloud, Wakka, Leon, Sephirot, Cid, Yuffie, Aerith, Tifa, Tidus, Sora, Riku, Selfie, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Seifer, Vivi, Ansem, Vexen, Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Saïx, Xemnas-"

"Whoa wait there, did you just say Leon? Olette? _Saïx_?"

"…yes, huh actually Demyx helped me get their numbers cuz, since they're in L.A I thought they could help us with the arrangements for the party and… Axel don't give me that look, its okay I've got everything under control"

"B-but Olette!?"

"Yes she's pretty damn smart. She knew you liked Roxas but never said anything. And now she and her friends are helping us, well, more like _you_. Isn't this great?"

"What?"

"Everyone is coming, I mean, since I'm the maid of honor I'm in charge of everything, which means I can invite whomever I want. So I just invited people that could, you know, help us out"

"Larx, please tell me now _who_is going to that party, I need mental preparation" She sighed and turned around, entering her room. The guys and I stood in the living room. Marluxia had turned the TV on somewhere during our conversation, and Demyx was eating popcorn now with my sister beside him.

Moments later she came back with a paper in her hands and started reading it, skipping names she didn't think would be a problem to me.

"…mmmh, _Oh_ my parents…"

"What!?"

"Yes, look they're 'young', and they know the entire story upside down and are willing to help, so why not? John likes you a lot"

"Yes your dad is great and all but these are _my_ love issues"

"Oh shut up, I know you'll be thankful, mmmh let's see… oh Naminé's parents…"

"No way!"

"Hahaha you speak like a girl Ax and its okay they are aware of everything and they think their daughter is a bitch too! Isn't that like, awesome?"

"Gosh Larx, why don't you invite Roxas' parents, too?"

"I already sent the invitation"

"What!? It was just a saying!"

"But they are on your side! I mean _our_side, they knew Roxas and you had something special and they want what's best for their son. You know Cathy better than me and won't deny she's crazy. She even threatened me if I didn't make Roxas and Naminé brake up!"

"This can't be…"

"Heh it isn't that bad…let's see… who else…" She murmured to herself reading down the paper with all the names written on it. It looked like everyone's parents would be there, 'Supporting' me. Speaking of which…

"Larx, is my mom invited?"

She looked up at me and then grinned, seconds passed and she started to laugh. "Hahaha silly of course she's going. Do you seriously believe she'd miss something like this?"

"Whatever, I just want to know how this we'll pull through"

"Our plan is perfect, you don't have to worry. We now have to rehearse and try to give our best to give a great show in front of our friends…"

* * *

A/N: Sorry if i didn't translate the song by Christina aguilera, but as i said it is better in Spanish, i can't ruin it with my translation so please search it or try your best and understand it as it is. ^^

the songs are not mine, will never be and they're

When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Grace

Gone by Chris Daughtry

Pero me Acuerdo de Ti by Christina Aguilera

Can't Stand It by Cascada

^^ muajajaja I'm eviil :D


	12. But

**A/N:** Here comees more of this storyyyyy Oh Really? =)

oh and just now that i was giving this chapter the last minute revision i realized something, its been sometime since Axel's mom has made an appearance xD anyways, she's busy and i can't control everyone's lives, that why Roxas hasn't made an appearance... yet either, just waiiiiiit :)

oh and next chapter is mostly in Spanish, i don't know what i was thinking but yes it is. and has a lot of reflexions in it so maybe you'd like to check the translated version, anyway, I'll try to do it quickly, but it is a little long so it may take two days or so to translate xD I'll do my best, though for you all

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 12: But**

Even after everyone was already invited, according to Larxene only people who we could trust on would assist, I still had my doubts about how would I make Roxas remember me; remember what we had and confess. What was I supposed to say? _'hey Rox, I know you're married now and you think you love this girl, but she's a bitch and I'm your real love even though you don't remember me'_. Yes that'd totally make it.

It seemed Larxene kind of figured out what my thoughts were and patted my back. "Axel, everything's gonna be fine, how many times do we have to say it?"

"Until I believe it"

"Yes, it'd be easier to make Kairi stop talking…"

"Hey I heard that!"

"Demyx, Kairi please. It's not the best time to fight, you know? We've got only two months or so to have everything settled. So Demyx, you have the list of the songs we'll play?"

"…huh yes you could say, even though it's kind of difficult to find songs that fit them both"

"Why don't we just play my songs?" Everyone stared at me like I had just said a joke. But after some second they saw I wasn't gonna laugh any time soon and they realized I was serious.

"Do you… like… write songs?"

"Yes I mean, I get inspired and stuff, there are a lot of things I'd like to tell Roxas. And maybe the best way is through songs, but I'm not that sure"

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Demyx

"Yes Axel that's what we need, those songs would be perfect I already know it, I feel it" said Marluxia and started mumbling to himself then.

"How many you have, Axel?" Asked Zexion coming to sit beside me on the sofa.

"Well, around ten, but I can write more if you want. I could tell you how I imagine them, like, slow or stuff"

"hahaha leave that to us, some good guitar soundtrack and some drums will make them amazing"

"Wow Dem, I can see your fucking ego from here" teased Larxene.

"_Ha-ha_Larxene, so funny, but really, and some violin would help us get Roxas the right feeling"

"Hey I don't want Roxas to suicide; I think the violin would be way too much"

"Whatever, it's _your_chance to get Roxas back…"

"…. Okay okay, but nothing too sad, I don't want Roxy breaking down…" They stifled laughs and were covering their moths with their hands.

"What?" I asked really puzzled.

"hahaha so you call him _Roxy_?"

"What? I can't?" They burst in laughs and gave me a big hug. This guys were nuts. Even _Zexion_ was laughing. So now I was like a little child that was excited for Christmas and was saying Santa's name all the time and calling him names. So now I was tender for them. I had a lot of parents, god.

Marluxia asked for my songs. I went to my room and took a box with all the papers inside. When I got back to the practice room Zexion took the box from my hands and handed it to Demyx. They both rummaged through my lyrics. Sometimes they'd make funny faces, stick their tongues out, or make a sad smile and look up at me. Yes I know; if I were you I would pity me, too.

"These are really good Axel, I… I don't know what to say" spoke Demyx returning the papers to the box and sighing. I can tell he liked them; Demyx had like a sixth sense for that kind of thing. But he saw my feelings. Even though I hadn't been showing my sadness all the time, I was depressed, and I missed him, and I was nervous, I had a lot of feelings mixing inside me and my head was a massive turmoil. But he was smart, too. He knew I didn't want to be cooed and to be told that Roxas was an idiot. He knew _that_; everyone knew that.

Yes, I would beyond pity me. Really, the songs were just random thoughts I sometimes had and needed to get out somehow.

"Hey Axel, if we learn these songs and play them at the wedding, I'm sure Roxas will get his memories back" spoke Larxene taking one paper and reading it "_I wanted you to know_…"

"_That I love the way you laugh, _

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…_"

"_Away, I keep your photograph, _

_Cuz I know it serves me well. _Axel, this song is so god, I mean,"

"Thanks, guys, anyways it's not like we have to get him to remember me that night right? We're staying in L.A for the weekend so we could always use some more days and-"

"God Demyx, haven't you told him?!"

"I'm sorry Larx I forgot with all the excitement of the test,"

"Fuck, one cannot trust nothing to man, _ahem_, sweetie, it's precisely that we have only _that_night to get Roxas to remember you"

"Why just _that_ night? It's not like they… oh"

"Yes"

"…are going to their honeymoon"

And now when I thought things would be better. We had the songs, we had the time, we had people supporting us at the wedding and we had everyone's parents to back us up... "Where are they going to?"

"Well Ax, it's not just the honeymoon, but they're moving to Japan. Naminé has always had this obsession with Asia and convinced Roxas to move there and quote: _'start a new life just the two of them',"_

There was silence for a moment. No one said nothing and they were just waiting for my reaction. I had to think of something; what if we didn't succeed at the wedding? What if I needed more time? I wouldn't be granted that wish, unless I followed them to Japan but that was weird though, he'd think I was stalking him or something and wouldn't even want to listen to me. And Naminé was intelligent, she knew I like Roxas and would try to ruin all my chances in the wedding. So I had to deal with her, too. Roxas would listen to her. She'd be his wife after all.

"Okay, we'll…" I started looking at everyone. They swallowed hard expecting the worst "…continue has hard as always, we'll do this and do it right okay? I don't care if we only have 20 minutes in the wedding, it'd be enough for us. I've waited way too much for this guy to just give up on him for some weird blond monster, plus, I've got my friends, we're invincible together"

"Whoa! That's how I like it!" yelled my friends and came close to me hugging me. I knew they were strong, I knew that I was strong. But somehow, when it comes to the thing you want the most, you feel weak, and feel like not even all the support of the world can help. Through trying was the only thing left to do. There was always a chance, all we needed was a tiny bit amount of hope and we'd succeed.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it =) and the song Axel was singing with Larxene is Broken by Chris Daughtry, I've come to realize his songs fit Axel perfectly, and his voice ..........*w* 3333 gotta love him ^^

'til next chapter :)


	13. Abysm of Thought

**A/N:** hello !!! I know it is a late update =/ but here it is now so instead of complaining go ahead and read it!!!

I'm not a very ddescriptive person as you may have already noticed, and my style's a little... well... let's say different ^^ so I'm trying to do this as best as possible cuz I love Kingdom Hearts so much and specialy Axel, he's my love forever,

oh and I'm actually going to cosplay him this April ^^ yaaay we'll do a yaoi perform with all the Organization members :P

In other things... the end is already written o.o yaaay, and i'm very very happy with how it came out, cuz I suck at endings, but this time I _really_ surprised myself.... and that's all I'm gonna say about it, check the end a/n for more info ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 13: Abysm of Thought**

Expensive. The tickets to L.A were damn expensive. And we were seven traveling. If it wasn't for my mom being all motherly about it we wouldn't have got the money to buy them.

"_You're my son, and I didn't have you for a lot of years, and _he_ had you, but didn't know how to approach you. He's got to learn his lesson and I have to be there and make sure he really realizes what he's done" _She had said. Well, those weren't exactly the intentions for all this, but if that paid our all flights, I could pretend.

"¡Es enorme!" dijo Kairi cuando salimos del aeropuerto de los Ángeles.

"Si, y espera a que lleguemos al hotel en el que hice la reservación," dijo mi madre riendo con ella. Parecía que gastar dinero le provocaba un placer desconocido. Bueno, eran chicas.

Los chicos y yo nos quedamos en otro cuarto diferente al de Larxene, Kairi y mi mamá en el hotel; al parecer no importaba que fuéramos homosexuales, aun así tenían un pánico a que las viéramos en ropa interior, ha, como si pudieran despertar algo en nosotros. El único chico 'normal' aquí era Marluxia. Y él aun así sabía mejor que engañar a Larxene.

Cuando estábamos en la habitación del hotel Zexion, Demyx y Marluxia empezaron un partido de póker. Yo no quise jugar y salí al balcón. Ahí había paz, tranquilidad. Saqué el paquete de cigarros de mi bolsillo y encendí uno llevándolo a mi boca para tomar una bocanada de él. Estar así me relajaba, era como si mis problemas se fueran yendo junto con el humo.

Roxas. Ahora estaba cada vez más cerca de él, pero él no me reconocería si pasara a un lado suyo en la calle, ni siquiera me tomaría atención, sería como cualquier persona que pasara a un lado, _cualquiera_, cuando él es más que todas las personas juntas para mí. Aun después de más de un año de estar separados, de no haber sabido nada de él, aun así lo quería. Porque él me había hecho sentir diferente. Aparte de que no había tenido ninguna otra historia de amor, porque toda mi niñez y adolescencia se habían sido consumidas por Roxas y Larxene. Bueno aunque lo de Larxene no contara totalmente.

Ahora solo faltaban un par de días para la boda.

Teníamos todo preparado. Los instrumentos, cuantas canciones pudimos aprendernos y ensayamos miles de veces para que esa noche fuera todo perfecto. Nuestro plan ya estaba en marcha. Habíamos planeado todo tan bien. Habíamos también puesto un orden a las canciones que cantaríamos para hacer que Roxas poco a poco recordara las cosas que pasamos. Y aunque no lo lograra, los chicos dijeron que tenían un plan de emergencia. El cual por supuesto no me dijeron de qué trataba. Tal vez en el último momento Demyx sacaría un rifle y le dispararía a Naminé, hehe me encantaría ver eso.

"está tranquilo aquí ¿eh?" preguntó Demyx recargándose en el barandal del balcón a un lado mío. "¿en qué piensas?" Lo miré como si estuviera loco. ¿Acaso había alguien más en quien pensar en esos momentos? "ok ya capté, entonces, ¿estás nervioso?"

"si, oye, ¿puedes decirme de que se trata todo eso del plan de emergencia?, en serio me tienen pensando lo peor" admití tirando lo que quedaba de mi cigarro en una maseta que tenia al lado.

"hahaha en serio, déjalo ir, no creo que lo tengamos que usar de todas maneras,"

"Dem,"

"hey ven aquí" dijo moviendo su mano para que me acercara. Él entonces me abrazo, fuerte, y me besó la mejilla. "te preocupas demasiado Ax, en serio, los nervios están bien pero si quieres que Roxas en serio recuerde y todo, tienes que estar seguro de ti mismo"

"lo sé, pero es que… Roxas es mi debilidad, cuando se trata de él, pues, ya sabes cómo me pongo,"

"pues no importa todo lo que esté pasando por tu mente en esos momentos tienes que mantener esa fortaleza por fuera. Roxas no te puede ver dudar de tus acciones ni un momento. Aun cuando las cosas s pongan duras tienes que seguir de pie esforzándote... claro sin dejar de ser ese Axel que él conoció y llegó a querer… apuesto a que si el pasado Roxas pudiera decirte algo ahora, te diría que en verdad eres genial" dijo riéndose y me soltó por fin. Pero aun así mantenía nuestras manos juntas. "Ax…" esperó a que yo asintiera y entonces continuó "Olvidémonos de por qué estamos aquí y mañana hay que divertirnos ¿Sí?, salgamos solo los de la banda"

No esperó a que le respondiera y entró en la habitación, yo siguiéndolo detrás. Parecía que los chicos se habían hartado ya de estar apostando y perdiendo y se habían ido a dormir. Demyx se metió a la cama con Zexion y yo me acomodé en la otra con Marluxia.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente las chicas y nosotros nos encontramos fuera de nuestra habitación. Fuimos en taxi a la zona comercial de Los Ángeles para distraernos, solo estar un rato todos juntos, comer algo, y hacer bromas, sería de los últimos momentos que pasaríamos así después de todo. Porque si las cosas salían como las teníamos planeadas yo iba a tomar el lugar de Naminé y me iría a Japón con roxas, he he Japón seria genial. Y si no resultaba, pues entonces no se si sería siendo el mismo axel. Todo lo había puesto ya en ese momento. Era todo o nada…

"Wow look at this!"

"Yes I know, but it's more expensive than the last shop, hey Larx let's go back." hablaban las chicas, estaban más felices que nunca de tienda en tienda. Era hasta cierto punto gracioso ver como las tres se sentían casi en el cielo, comprando y viendo de todo. Los chicos y yo las dejamos atrás y nos fuimos a comprar zapatos. Después de todo era nuestro tiempo 'libre' para divertirnos antes del gran esfuerzo que sería estar cantando toda la noche.

Estábamos en la zapatería, Demyx y Zex estaban juntos decidiendo los zapatos que usarían para un viaje que tenían planeado con la familia de Zexion. Así que ellos ya tenían su vida más o menos planeada. Me hubiera encantado tener una vida planeada, pero no la tenía. Lo único que me quedaba por luchar era Roxas, y eso aún no era seguro porque quien sabe, aún y si me recordara el chico tal vez en verdad estaba enamorado de Naminé. Tal vez la única razón por la que se puso todo extraño cuando me fui fue porque… le debía… dinero o algo. Heh lo sé es algo estúpido de pensar pero necesitaba atenerme a algo.

Demyx se rió de algo que había dicho zexion y se acercó para besarlo. Yo no pude mas y me volteé, no era que no sportara las demostraciones de afecto, ellos sabían muy bien que eso no era un rpblema para mi, pero era como… restregar limón en las heridas.

"Axel these are great for the wedding, don't you think?" me preguntó Larxene mientras posaba frente a mí. En algún momento de mi divagación nos habían alcanzado y ahora estaban recorriendo la zapatería. Eran unos tacones negros gruesos, bonitos, y le quedaban bastante bien. "Axel, are you even listening?"

"¿qué? Digo, yeah they're great, though you'll have to buy others for Kairi, too; remember you two have to wear the same outfit" le respondí mirando los zapatos. Al lado de pronto apareció Kairi con unos zapatos idénticos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. "es genial" les dije sin mucho entusiasmo mientras me paraba y salía de la tienda. La verdad no estaba de humor para estar alrededor de nadie en esos momentos. Pude escuchar como mi madre le preguntaba a Larxene qué me pasaba. Pero yo se que ella me conoce mejor de lo que pienso. Así que solo le dijo que estaría bien y me gritó que estarían en Dominó's.

Empecé a caminar por el centro comercial. El día siguiente iba a dictar si estaba podrido o tendría una oportunidad. Es mas ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? como había dicho Demyx, si quería lograr algo tenía que estar seguro. Ellos estaban seguros y lo demostraban. Claro ellos lo estaban porque su vida entera no dependía de lo que pasara. Pero ¿por qué les estaba echando la culpa? Ellos no la tenían, lo único que habían hecho hasta entonces era ayudarme y ayudarme y apoyarme. Y yo era un malagradecido. Aun así sabía que ellos me entendían, sabía que entendían que estaba nervioso y entendían mis causas.

"Sorry" murmuró alguien con el que acababa de topar. Ugh esta gente que solo caminaba sin saber por dónde iban. ¿Acaso no ponían nada de atención donde pisan? Solo vivían sus vidas como si todo estuviera asegurado-- esperen, yo conocía esa voz.

"What?"

"huh… I said sorry for bumping on you," respondió la persona que ahora estaba arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo joyería que había tirado cuando topó conmigo. Me agaché para ayudarle, cuando alzó la mirada. En serio, lo vi en cámara lenta, él levantó los ojos y los depositó en mí. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si yo fuera _alguien más_. "What?" preguntó, oops creo que lo había estado viendo demasiado tiempo. Le sonreí tontamente y terminé de juntar las cosas, parándome y metiéndolas en la bolsa de papel que él traía en sus manos. "hey do I… know you?" preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Entonces solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Seguro pensando que era algo extraño preguntarle eso a la gente con la que te topas.

"oh no I… don't…" no Axel no digas esas palabras, por favor… solo no lo admitas en voz alta. "…know you" Oh bueno demasiado tarde. De todas maneras no pude haber dicho nada más. Cada palabra que saliera de mi boca era crucial para que el plan saliera perfecto.

"oh sorry then," dijo sonriendo de nuevo como disculpa y alejándose, aún un poco confundido, lo podía ver en sus ojos cuando me pasó para seguir su camino.

Entonces mientras estaba ahí viendo como Roxas se alejaba unos brazos me despertaron de mis pensamientos. Era Larxene, me abrazó. Al parecer había visto todo lo que había ocurrido. "I'm sorry Axel I tried to run faster but…"

"It's okay, hey I knew he wouldn't remember me, so, it doesn't hurt… much" respondí aun con la mirada fija en la espalda de Roxas. Como había crecido en ese ¿qué? ¿Año? ¿Dos años casi? Su cara había cambiado también, ya no era el chico desorientado y cualquiera de los 16. Ahora era casi un hombre, heh, uno bastante sexy para eso, ugh Axel deja de pensar en eso, pensar en su cara, en sus labios en sus mejillas sonrojándose… bueno la verdad no importaba. Sus ojos, eran algo que yo sabía que nunca cambiarían, tenían algo. Pero ahora, se veían como, nublados, perdidos.

El día terminó así. Larxene les dijo a los demás que sería mejor si nosotros dos nos regresábamos al hotel. Estuvimos un rato platicando. Y aunque fue difícil de lograr no tocamos el tema de Roxas ni una sola vez. Ella prendió la tele cuando entramos a su habitación y puso el canal de música, empezamos a bailar y a disfrutar del momento. Para cuando los demás chicos de la banda regresaron nosotros ya estábamos dormidos, exhaustos del día.

* * *

"Ready?" preguntó Kairi volviéndose al resto de la banda.

Mi madre se había ido horas antes a una estética, y había dicho que nos alcanzaría en el salón. Así que ahí estábamos Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia y yo en la salida del hotel. Los instrumentos estaban ya en la cajuela de la camioneta-taxi que nos llevaría para acomodar todo. Larxene y Kairi estaban frente a nosotros. Ella había dicho esto porque había _silencio_. Y no cualquier silencio. Era el _antes de_. Lo que pasara de ese segundo en adelante podía hacer que el plan fallara o que resultara perfecto. Así que cada respiro de ahí en adelante estaba matemática y fríamente calculado. No podíamos darnos el lujo de equivocarnos. De olvidar algo. Todo era crucial. De ese instante en adelante el futuro de Naminé, Roxas y mío se dictaría. Kairi estaba golpeando su zapato en el suelo. Demyx Zexion y Marluxia suspiraron y me abrazaron entrando uno a uno al taxi. Kairi me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo entrando también al auto.

"You are ready" me dijo Larxene al oído palmeándome el hombro, después me abrazó y pude sentir como sonreía en mi cuello. "If I didn't think you're ready I wouldn't risk this, ok?"

"yeah," le respondí. No sabía que más decirle. Un _'gracias'_ no iba a bastar. Además estaba seguro de que las palabras no iban a salir de mi boca en esos momentos. Estaba tan nervioso, pero a la vez tan ansioso de que todo comenzara, de que de una vez por todas, el sufrimiento terminara. Pero acelerar las cosas sería un error. Y si no estaba dispuesto a comportarme por mi bien, lo haría por el de mis amigos.

"Axel, it's already 5.00pm, if we want to have everything on time we have to go now" me dijo por ultimo, asentí y la vi entrar al taxi.

Quería correr, para ser sincero. Quería irme lejos de ahí, quería alejarme del dolor, de la angustia, del sufrimiento. Sabía que esa noche iba a derramar varios miles de lágrimas, cualquiera fuera el resultado. Ya fueran de felicidad o tristeza. Sabía que esa noche alguien perdería. Sabía que esa noche la gente vería mi punto más débil. Sabía que todos los que estuvieran en esa fiesta me tendrían lástima, ¿por qué otra razón estarían ahí? Sabía también que mis amigos no me dejarían salir corriendo. Marluxia me alcanzaría en menos de tres segundos. Así que tomando una gran bocanada de aire repasé las cosas en mi mente. Sabía que iba a haber bajas en esta guerra, pero eso no significaba que tenía que arrepentirme, no cuando tenía un gran batallón respaldándome, ¿y ella que tenía? Había bastantes cosas a mi favor, las había. Y también sabía que la gente que en esa fiesta estaría viéndome con ojos de lastima, estaba ahí para respaldarme. Porque aparte de ser familiares de Roxas, de conocerlo y de quererlo, también me querían a mí, y querían lo mejor para los dos. Todo estaba planeado desde el primer momento en que Naminé decidió hacer su movimiento. Todo estaba calculado y no había margen para error. Mis amigos lo habían estudiado y se habían sumado para mi bien, y el de Roxas. Y no era que fuéramos a perjudicar o que le deseáramos mal a Naminé, simplemente que decidió meterse con la persona equivocada. Así que aunque quisiera correr, la guerra ya había empezado, no podía ignorarlo.

Bajé la mirada. Larxene y los chicos tenían sus ojos plantados en mí desde dentro del auto, esperando tal vez que saliera corriendo. Pero yo sabía mejor que eso. Ya lo había decidido. Y pensar que lo que en esos momentos estaba pasando podía terminar en una hermosa oportunidad de estar con Roxas hacia que las cosas valieran totalmente la pena, que valieran el esfuerzo, el riesgo, los nervios y la ansiedad. Aunque el resultado fuera bueno solo para mí, sabía que mis amigos pasarían por eso de nuevo si significaba vernos felices, a mí y a Roxas. Sonreí de lado y suspiré de nuevo entrando en el taxi. "It's show time guys."

* * *

**A/N:** and so you just read the last chapter before the big ending o.0

hahaha and I'm sorry if it isn't what people expected, but it is how I liked it and I won't change it... unless everyone tells me it sucked ^^' in that case I may actually change it just a little bit but it's a special case :)

and I'm writing another fanfic called _'As Simple as a Bachelor Party'_ hahaha it sounds weird I do admit it, but it's great and a friend of mine did a ... manga thing of it ;) I won't upload it 'till its fully finished, though ^^' I've learned my lesson

thanks and wait for the big end if not today, tomorrow ^^ it'll be my gift for you all but review pleasee ;) it's already the end just... say hello or something!!!!!

haha ok I'll leave now and enjoy life, it is full of cute and beautiful things like my beloved seme *w* haha yes love you're seme :) I admit it and _love_ it ;)


	14. Show Time

**A/N:** ^^ ok now, here is the last chapter. I want to say thank for reading, cause it means a lot to me that you read my little fanfiction, cuz it shows how much I love akuroku and how much I appreciate you readers!!!

And now that we've come to an end, ^^ enjoy this last chapter, and please review and tell me what you think... and I could try and do a little effort to put a little more detail, though I personally think it is perfect this way :)

actually... the real reson it's cuz I suck at songfics, so I had to do this right this way, so without much more ado... let's go on!!! ;)

[STORY BELONGS TO ME, CHARACTERS BELONG TO TETSUYA NOMURA-SQUARE ENIX]

* * *

**Chapter 14: Show Time**

Entré detrás de Marluxia y Demyx, que llevaban las bocinas y el teclado. Zexion y yo cargábamos los micrófonos y los cables. Las chicas llevaban cargando la computadora de Demyx y otros instrumentos y accesorios.

El salón era grande, espacioso. Debían de caber por lo menos 500 personas sentadas bastante bien. Larxene había hecho un hermoso trabajo encontrando el salón y adornándolo. El tema al fin y al cabo fue plateado. Las sillas tenían un moño plateado detrás y los manteles una orilla del mismo color. Los centros de mesa eran pequeñas fuentes de piedra. Estaba todo tan hermoso y listo.

"…and so we had to change the flowers at the entrance and put them at the church" Hablaba un hombre con Larxene. Ella estaba vigilando que todo estuviera en orden. Que por lo que había planeado y pagado estuviera en condiciones para la fiesta.

Dejé el equipo en el suelo cerca del escenario y caminé hacia _esa_ mesa. Donde estrían ambos sentados, tomados de la mano seguramente. _Ugh_ solo pensar en la cara de Naminé al verse vestida de blanco y al lado de Roxas me daba nauseas. Entonces oí que me llamaban. Me giré y estaba Demyx y Zexion colocando el equipo en el foro. Demyx me hizo una seña con la mano. Les ayudé a acomodar las bocinas, amplificadores, la laptop de Demyx, los micrófonos…etc. Eran un sinfín de cosas que tenían que estar conectadas.

"Kairi don't touch that!" gritó Larxene a mi hermana que estaba jugando con un centro de mesa. "Why don't you better come here and help us out?" Kairi se quejó pero nos ayudo al último.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar me sacudí las manos y suspiré cerrando los ojos. Estaba al frente, justo donde se supone que horas delante estaría cantando. A unos metros de mí estaba _esa_ mesa. Cuando cantara y estuviera dando el show Roxas estaría justo frente a mí. No supe decidir si eso era bueno o malo, pero en fin, como si lo pudiera cambiar.

"It's nice huh? I went through a lot of problems to get this lounge because some other couple wanted it, but no one messes with Larxene" exclamó parandose a mi lado y recargando su brazo y cabeza sobre un microfono. "Right now they should be at the church" me dijo. Ouch, así que en esos instantes que yo me preparaba para tocar, ellos estaban dándose el _sí quiero_. "sorry" me dijo dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

"Hey guys look at this!" gritó Demyx. Cuando Larx y yo volteamos estaba dentro de un pequeño cuarto que estaba detrás del foro. "What's this for, Larx?"

"They storage instruments there Dem, and we can rest there for a while if something happens"

"_Something happens_?"

"Yeah like if they, I don't know want to sing and we have to rest"

"we can't be down there?" le pregunté señalando debajo del foro, donde las mesas estaban.

"Well yeah but… hey it wasn't my idea to build this lounge okay? I just now we have permission to be th--" dijo sin terminar. Sus ojos se ensacharon y sonrió malevolamente. "_To be there_" dijo marcado. Entonces volteó y miró a Demyx haciéndole una mueca extraña.

Demyx pareció pensarlo por unos momentos, me miró a mí y después suspiró, dejando que la sonrisa que estaba tratando de ocultar saliera. "Larx you are crazy, it's his wedding; don't you think it's already mean to steal the groom? That would be way too… _bad_"

"hahaha Axel would love it" dijo Zexion sacudiendo la cabeza y entrando en el salón, tenía una puerta como esas de cantina, excepto esta era recta y de color blanco… hey I just realized I was in Los Angeles, my life was about to change for good hopefully and I was there thinking in Spanish….ok.

We were all just finishing adjusting the equipment. It was already seven thirty. I sat at the steps at the front of the forum and sighed, resting my head in my hands. So now they were married. It hurt in my chest like a bitch. I had lost him. It was like that. I had to lose him so I could get him back, funny; I thought I had already lost him enough.

"Axel," spoke Larxene sitting herself beside me, "Kairi and I are going to the bathroom and put on the dresses and make up" she added taking my left hand in hers "you guys should go and change, too, they'll be here in about an hour"

She then stood and punched my shoulder; ugh, it was good to have her back. And with that I sighed heavily again. It was time to put the tough face. It was time to turn the button to _tough Axel_, the confident one. The girls left to their bathroom and the guys and I changed in the back room. Our outfits were the same as the one in test, a couple months back. When we were finished I sat in a chair watching as they did their ties.

"So, Axel, what would you do if he gets his memories back and asks why you ran away?" asked Zexion helping his lover with the tie. Demyx was happy and just smiled. Adjusting Zexion's in the process.

"Well," I replied smiling "I'll tell him the truth, that I loved him way too much and it hurt me to find out he was going out with Naminé. Maybe it won't work but what else can I do?" I said waving my hand to make a point.

"We are here Axel," informed Demyx as he approached me and patted my shoulder. "For everything you need, we'll be watching you and make sure everything goes right"

"What exactly would that be?" I asked confused

"Well," answered Zexion coming to us and running a hand to Demyx's waist, holding him. "To keep Naminé away from Roxas the most we can,"

"To put the right songs at the right time"

"To make Roxas spend the most time with you, even if we have to ask the guests' help"

"You are angels" I said smiling. Suddenly Larxene and Kairi came to the room with their outfits on and their hair done. They smiled at the sight they got and laughed lightly. Larxene grabbed my hand and guided me to the entrance, where the doors were closed. The rest followed us and stopped to listen to whatever Larxene had to say.

"Listen" she announced, letting go of my hand and pacing in front of us "they are here, there's a limo with some guests and the limo with Naminé and Roxas should come shortly after" she stopped her walk to look at me, and when I swallowed and nodded she smiled taking in a deep breath "And we are ready, to receive them and to make this the best party ever, and not just that, but our primordial mission is to get Roxas to remember Axel" the guys whistled and beamed excited "and if that doesn't work…" she said in a creepy tone "we have our emergency plan. So guys," she said stopping her pacing and standing in front of us with a huge grin "let's get it on" and with that she opened the door to let the waitresses enter in a line.

We all smiled. I was no longer nervous, I was excited and I had decided that if anyways I was doing this, then I would enjoy it.

The line of waitresses and cooks was followed for the first guests, people in elegant dresses and expensive tuxedos. They bowed slightly at us and we did the same to them. Larxene greeting them more informal; cuz she knew who they were, I honestly only recognized half the persons that entered.

After some minutes, no more people were entering. It indicated that the couple was about to arrive. Just then Larxene grabbed my hand and took me to one corner where we could have a little privacy.

"Hey Axel," she told me in a sad tone. I didn't understand it at first, cuz she had told me to not look sad like if my life depended on it, but now she was letting that wall fall. "I wanted to say goodbye"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz, Ax, if our plan does succeed, you'll take Naminé's place, and that involves going to Japan you know, to the honeymoon. But you… you'll stay there, live there, and I would not be able to go with you" she then turned motioning to the others of the band, to our friends that were now in the forum turning everything on "none of us would be able to go with you, you'll have to handle things by yourselves"

"God… Larx, I'm gonna miss you" I said hugging her and holding her tight to me "if this really works, I'll pay it back to you, I don't know how but I will, really, I want to"

"Silly, please don't say anything else or you'll make me cry, and I'll hit you if my make up get ruined" she said pulling back and smiling, a true smile at me. She took a deep breath and punched my shoulder. "Don't be sad… anyways, this'll be good, I can feel it" She slowly turned around and walked to the entrance to stay beside Marluxia, waiting for the limo that would bring both Roxas and Naminé. I walked to the forum and sat next the speakers. I closed my eyes and waited. In just mere minutes Roxas would walk through that door, hand in hand with Naminé. And the smile on his face would hurt me, because that'd mean he was enjoying himself, and I would be too weak to keep up the disguise I had plastered.

And when I opened my eyes again I could see through the main entrance, outside, the door of a black limo open. Then a man in black helped Naminé get out of it. She was wearing a beautiful white dress and long gloves, her hair done up high with a crown. She smiled at the guests that were outside waving and congratulating her. She blew a kiss and winked her eye at someone, then turned to the door and waited for his husband to get out, too.

He stepped out of the limo a little startled to see so many people waving at him; he smiled then, taking Naminé's hand and walking towards the door. Then the music started and I almost jumped to the sound of some loud, happy tune. Demyx's voice could be heard introducing the couple. The guests were yelling and whistling, hell, I couldn't fake that good. I stood there in the forum watching as he and Naminé walked into the saloon, their smile bigger every second, and made their way to their table; the big one with two chairs and beside the huge cake. I sighed watching him kissing her on the lips sweetly and smiling, posing then for the anxious cameras.

But then everything stopped, he put his eyes on me, he watched me very carefully and I think he recognized me from the mall, cuz he smiled, surely remembering I had told him I didn't know who he was. He waved at me and drew Naminé closer to him. I closed my eyes tightly and turned to enter the back room, walking passing Demyx and Zexion that were busy with the intro music. They just followed me with their eyes and sighed, knowing there was nothing they could do at the moment but follow the plan.

I sat on a chair in the dark room. I ran my fingers through my red hair and sighed heavily. I couldn't do it. Even if Larxene said I could, I couldn't. Cuz he was happy, he was there smiling and it was the time of his life, I couldn't just go there and ruin it. That would make me the bad guy, and I was the victim here.

Then I heard the music change to a slow tune. I opened my eyes turning to the doorway. The lights had gone a little dimmer, too. That could only mean it had come _that_ time. I stood and slowly walked out and up the forum. And yes, everyone was now sitting and their heads were turned to the center of the dance floor. Roxas was holding Naminé close to him. They were dancing and the music was so romantic, you could practically read 'we're in love' on their foreheads. Demyx turned to face me and smiled putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It has started" he informed before letting the smile he was trying (miserably) to hide come out. He laughed lightly and turned to the people, rising one hand and making a wave. Then the music started to fade away and everyone started clapping. "When I say now, you go down there and invite him to dance, another slow music will start and you'll have all that song. When it ends though, you'll have to return here before Naminé comes back ok?" He waited for me to nod and with a last wave he then said "now!"

I turned and ran the steps down approaching Roxas. Naminé wasn't there and I could see Kairi making a wave from the bathroom doorway. Roxas was a little puzzled and he was slowly turning to walk back to his table when I grabbed his hand making him turn my way. "Wait there" I told him and put my hand on his waist. His eyes went wide and he tried to pull away, but I held tighter to him and he seemed to understand I wasn't gonna let him slip. "Dance with me…?" it wasn't exactly a question, but kind of a petition.

He looked at me like a mad man and sighed smiling funnily. "You do realize we're both man right?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

I smiled and started to dance with him to the slow rhythm of the song. "Yes"

"Say, are you stalking me or something? Cuz I'm pretty sure you're that guy from the mall"

"No, I just… happen to be in the same places as you…" yes Axel that was a _very good_ move, now he would think you're some kind of retarded.

He laughed and shook his head, but now he was actually dancing with me. He had his arms, although a bit awkwardly, around my neck. "Seriously, I never forget a face," he informed me. Right, then why did you forget everything about me?

"Oh really?"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow "there's no way I would ever forget a hair like that," he trailed off scanning my hair, I was having a hard time trying not to smile, "or eyes like those…" He locked his eyes with mines and studied them. He was trying to read me, I could feel it, "or these tattoos…" he put a finger under my eyes and touched my left mark. It felt so good to feel Roxas again. He was so curious about me, and that made me happy, I could show everything to him, everything he wanted to know I would answer. He smiled again when he saw they weren't tattoos but marks. "Sorry, I erased it" he apologized and looked down, putting his hand back around my neck, though this time a little tighter.

"Nah, it's ok, say Roxas, how does it feel to be _married_" the smile that had been on my face now disappeared, letting Roxas know I was serious.

"Well, it feels great, cuz I'm pretty sure she's the girl for me" he informed frowning in confusion to my sudden change of subject. Well if he actually remembered me he would have expected a change of subject like that. Oh right, _he didn't remember me_… "Why you ask? You want to marry, too?"

"…I… I can't"

"Why not?"

"There're… difficulties"

"Look, I don't know you…"

"Oh sorry," I said stopping our dance, "the name's Axel… this time _really_ commit it to memory" Roxas smiled a little to the catchphrase but then hesitated to answer. I bet he was thinking about the 'this time'.

"'_This time'_? Do I know you?"

"We've met before"

"Really? Where? I don't… remember you" he whispered the last bit realizing there was something he wasn't getting. "Is there something I should know?" he asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow expectant.

I cleared my throat and sighed, "Look, I don't really have time right now, cuz I have to sing" I motioned to the forum, where Larxene was making a great job with the slow rhythm, "but I'll answer your questions…. IF you make the right ones,"

"What do you mean? _The right ones?_ What's this about?"

I sighed trying to stop me from spiting everything out. Larxene had told me to explain everything little by little, and let Roxas realize most of the part, but help him fill in the blanks. I wanted to tell him everything; I wanted to tell him I loved him and that I missed him so much; that Naminé was a bitch and he shouldn't be with her but me, and that he looked so cute in a tuxedo. But I couldn't, so I bit my lip to prevent me from saying things he really didn't need to know just then. "I wrote the songs, that's all I'm gonna say" with that I turned to go back to the stage but Roxas' hand stopped me.

"Who are you?" He asked pissed with the little answers he got

I pulled from my hand 'till I got it back and walked backwards as the song came to its end "Huh… I-I…" I stuttered, I had so many things to say, yet so little time, and they had to be the right words "listen Rox, I know you don't know who I am but trust me, if you thought you had remembered everyone--"

"_I've_ remembered everyone"

I laughed, and added "you better check again, cuz I'm missin'." Right then the music started, it was my song, and I had to hurry.

Naminé walked to Roxas and took his hand, pulling him to turn around and dance with her, she was glaring at me. Roxas stood there dumfounded for the last bit. And even when I was on the forum and grabbed the microphone he was still in the middle of the dance floor watching me carefully, with a frown on his face. Naminé was pulling his hand, whining at the little attention she got from my blond.

I noticed this from the corner of my eye and sighed, he was only making things worse. Naminé would notice his abnormal naïve-ness and would blame me for it and her bitchin' would grow. And although it hurt in my heart to know he had no idea I was in his world, to know that maybe he was better off without me, I had gone through a lot that past two years, and even more, I had waited way too much for him since we met, I had worried my family to no end with the subject, and my friends had done unnecessary sacrifices for me, I had had enough already, and I wasn't giving up, it didn't matter Roxas had given up on me, I wasn't, I would never. I would go again for all the things I went through if that would give me my Roxas back, the one that remembered me, the one that helped me and even liked my company. I had learned a lot being around my friends, my family, and my mom. It wasn't fair; the life wasn't being fair with me. It wasn't right; I had everything to make him happy, everything and more. I would give him what he needed; money, love, space, amusement, anything. I had suffered way too much to simply break with a no.

And with all the help and support behind me I will get him back, cuz now, standing here on the forum, looking at him in the eyes, seeing that adorable shade of blue I love, and knowing they belong to the only blond that makes me sigh, I now I can't give up, not now.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end :)

Thanks again, and if you have any doubt I'll tell you that...

The song that Axel and Roxas were dancing is Stolen by Dashboard Confessional :) I don't own it in any human way ;)

The Axel of this fan fiction doesn't has tattoos, sorry guys but I don't think that his personality fit with tattoos here :/

Why silver? mmmh cause it is funny to me how Naminé would like everything to be just that tidy... thing... hahaha :D

Zexion**x**Demyx? I was a fan of them when I wrote this, now I'm more a Xigbar**x**Demyx fan ;)

See? Roxas is not that bad, he had just suffered a lot :)

and what's next it's left to your level of fan-girlness ;) you can either imagine Axel sang like an angel and got Roxas to remember those moments with him little by little, realizing Naminé was just taking advantage of his situation, so they got together and were happy

_or_

that Roxas got sick of Axel and called security to take him and his band out the reception so they could celebrate pacefully ;)

....wow that made me want to write a sequel... xD later maybe... o///0


End file.
